Diary of the Broken Hearted
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: "Journal, I'm just going to have to face facts. I'm in love with someone who will never love me back. I guess this is how Fionna feels about that Gumwad. I almost blew it. I have to be more careful around her. Sure, I'll tell her when the time comes, but that time is definitely not now..." Fiolee, rated T for future fight scene's. Please read and review :) *I don't own AT*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a Fiolee story told from the perspective of a diary or journal of the characters. I just wanted to see how the idea worked out so, hope you like **** Read on…**

* * *

**April 4, Entry 1**

**Fionna the Human**

Well, this would be my first entry to my new diary. Cake said I should start keeping track of what's going on now a days, but really there's nothing to say. I guess I could write about myself. Well, as you can see from my handwriting, I don't write very often. Sorry if there is some parts you can't understand. The only reason I can write is because of Gumball, but that's another story.

I'm a girl. Well, of course I'm a girl. I have blonde hair and I wear a blue shirt, with a blue skirt, and a white bunny hat. Usually I carry around my green backpack, which has my sword and adventuring junk in it, but what would you expect from an adventuress? Yeah, I know, weird, huh? But it actually works for me.

I also wear really long stockings with black slip on shoes. Cake says they remind her of a girl's shoes off some movie she found from before the Mushroom War. Ally in Blunderland? No, wait, Alice in Wonderland I think is what it was called. I don't know, haven't watched it in a long time.

But yeah, like that. My hair is like, really long, so I usually stuff it into my bunny hat. But a little piece of it always falls out. It used to annoyed me, but I got used to it. It's kinda my style now, if I knew what my style was anyways…

I just turned fifteen a few days ago, and there was this huge party and junk! I never knew Marshall could party so hard. Oh, Marshall is a friend of mine. Well, the only vampire friend of mine anyhow. Like, he has fangs and everything! How cool is that?! Cake doesn't like him very much, cause she's a chicken when it comes to vampires in general.

But me and him are cool. We hang out all the time, you know, when I'm not being all sciency with Gumball, or helping him with some bizz, or rescuing Prince's from Ice Queen. Sometimes he comes on adventures with me and Cake, but not often, since he can't really have any fun in the sun. Vampire rules suck. Hahaha, didn't even mean to make a funny there.

A lot of people I just mentioned might not make since to whoever is reading this, but… wait, this is my diary, so I'll be the only one to read this jazz. Oh, whatever. Well, I don't really have anything else to say, and Cake is telling me to go to bed already, soooo… bye I guess.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Please review :-)**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are not going to be forever long. They are diary entries, so, yeah, I should be able to post two a day, but school and what not might get in the way of that update goal. We'll wait and see **** Read on…**

* * *

**April 4, Entry 2,078**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer**

Yo, what's up Journal?! Long time no fright. Just thought I'd write today since I actually have something to talk about. So, Fionna's fifteenth was two days ago, and it was killer! I was rockin' out hard that night, and let me tell you, she was awesome!

Other than Pinky being there, it was a good night. I actually got a slow dance in with Fionna too! Cake was a terrific DJ, and there were only, like, five slow dance songs the entire night, so score one for Vampire King! Of course the other four dances were spent with stupid Gumbutt, so…

I mean, what does she see in him?! He's a wimp, a nerd, and more importantly, he's not interested! Sometimes I wonder what I would have to do to get her attention, you know, to look at me the way she looks at him.

Ugggg, but whateva, maybe one day. On to more pressing matters. My Mother stopped by again this week. It was the third visit this month! And of course she was trying to talk me into ruling the Nightosphere, taking on the responsibilities of a true King, and blah blah blah… I have had it up to here with her constant pressuring me into that role!

And like I've said I don't know how many times in this journal, and also to her face, I am not interested! Glob, the day I finally broke out of that hell hole was one of the happiest days of my death, but noooooo, she still finds a way out of that place to come torture me still with all her pleading.

I keep turning her down, but this time she seemed to get a little more mad than usual. She almost destroyed my house! After that, I told her to get stuffed, but, I mean, you know. She's my Mom, and I don't want her to go or anything, it's just, I wish she would come visit me for something other than pestering me with these questions of how and when I'm to take her place.

Of course, you're the only one that knows all this. If anyone found this out, I have no idea what I would do. Fionna might be the only other person that knows this kind of emotional bizz about me. Ahhh, Fionna. I've written about her enough times in here for you to get the idea of how I feel about her.

Well, until next time Journal. Keep my secrets tight, and my heart bound.

Your Forever Friend,

Marshall Lee Abadeer

* * *

**Please Review **** I want to know what you think, like, are the characters OOC, or do I have some info wrong, or just if you liked it or not. Please with sprinkles and Marshall Lee on top?! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YeAAAAAY, got my first review! Thanks you _fioleefanwriter_ for your awesome review ^.^ Don't forget to review other people out there that I know have read this and were just too lazy to review. Read on...**

* * *

**April 6, Entry 2**

**Fionna the Human**

It's me again. I kinda skipped writing yesterday because nothing interesting happened. I mean, besides fighting the huge slush monster Ice Queen sent to kill us, and rescuing Prince Gumball. Hey, can I tell you a secret? Like, one that only I've told Cake?

I like Prince Gumball. I've been crushing on him for a while now, but, I haven't told him how I feel. I know that he is older than me and all that math, but I feel like we were meant for each other. Wow, that was the most cliché thing ever. Good thing it's only you I'm talking to.

I've had you only three days Dairy, and I'm talking to you as if you're an actual person. I must really need somewhere to put my thoughts if I'm already in this deep with you. I guess I'll just call you Diary from now on.

So, as I was saying Diary, I've been crushing on him forever, and I try really hard not to show it too often. I wonder what he would say, or what he would do if I told him that I liked him? Maybe I should ask him out… Maybe not. It's just complicated right now.

Sometimes Cake gets upset because I'm upset. She doesn't like seeing me cry, and as she had put it the last time I had come home close to tears, "It makes me want to kill that Prince for being such a wad!" I think she picked that up from Marshall.

Speaking of which, he came by today. We hung out and played BMA for a while. I beat him at almost every game. But I lost one. It was Cloud Hunt. Word of advice Diary, never play Cloud Hunt with a vampire who is a master at shape shifting and Shadowmancy.

Seriously, right when I thought I had him, he came up behind me and poked my side. And he didn't even have the common decency to stay still as I tried to punch him. He just floated out of reach like he always does, and laughed.

I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face sooooo badly! But don't worry Diary, I got him back. You should have seen his face when I used some new ninja climbing moves to get up to where he was. HAHAHAHA, I laughed so hard afterwards. Priceless.

I grabbed his leg before I started falling. Unfortunately, he was so surprised at my new found agility that he didn't start floating in time to save us from the wrath of the floor. Somehow, I landed on top of him. I guess he had flipped us around so that I wouldn't get hurt.

How nice was that? Well, when I looked up we were face to face. I was going to blush, but he beat me to it. His eyes were huge, and he started to lean in a bit. I don't know why I didn't stop him, but just before his nose touched mine he seemed to snap out of it.

Then he had mumbled something about having to go feed his zombie cat, and had pushed me off and zoomed out before I had a chance to say goodbye. I had felt different afterwards, like light headed. Guess I had hit my head harder than I thought. Weird, huh? Marshall's been doing a lot of ditching me lately. Maybe he's just going through a phase or something. I have no clue.

That's about it for today Diary. Talk to ya later then.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**April 6, Entry 2,079**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer**

Oh man! Ohhhhhhh man! Idiot, stupid idiot! I almost did it too, I almost… kissed Fionna. I was so close, and she was right there too! We had just been playing, that was all we had been doing, playing a FRIENDLY game of Cloud Hunt, but things just got real intense for me.

I mean, she landed on top of me for Globs sake! How was I supposed to resist, with that cute little blush creeping up on her beautiful face, and her hands on my chest- oh, I can't stop thinking about it!

Of course I can almost promise you she didn't feel the same way I did. I mean, her heart was racing, but that was from climbing up and falling, wasn't it? Right, don't get your hopes up Marshall, it was just a game. That all it was to her.

For some reason thinking that doesn't seem to be lifting my spirits. Journal, I'm just going to have to face facts. I'm in love with someone who will never love me back. I guess this is how Fionna feels about that Gumwad. I almost blew it. I have to be more careful around her. Sure, I'll tell her when the time comes, but that time is definitely not now.

Besides that, my day went smooth. Except my Mom came by, and this time, she meant business. She had brought other demons, and some of them I knew too! Of course I noticed Pithona, she was at the head of the group, glaring at me. I wonder if she's still mad about our breakup three hundred years ago?

Oh, and then there was Demetrius. It had been a while since I seen him. A thousand year give or take. And the Twins of Death were there, Tony and Nightmare. They hadn't changed a bit. Nightmare rushed over and high-fived me before my Mom shouted at her to get back in the group.

We secretly agreed to go play some pranks after all this was over. And then, of all the crazy things my Mom has said, she said the most stupidest thing yet. "Marshall Lee, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

I swear I laughed so hard. Of course she was probably expecting it, because her face didn't change at all. When I had finally quit laughing I told her off, probably not with the best of language either. She barely moved, but her finger twitched.

And all hell broke loose! But seriously, the only ones that were a challenge were the Twins of Death. They didn't get that title for nothing, but they still couldn't keep their own against me. I am the Vampire King, not because my Mom gave it to me, but because I fought my way up to that position.

So, yeah. I won. My Mom fled with the others back into the Nightosphere, but Nightmare stayed behind to go have some fun. Even though she had just had her butt handed to her, she still wanted to go out scarin' some folks. Ha, classic Nightmare.

But by the end of the night, I had gotten a note. From guess who! I mean seriously! I had just got home and that wretch was still threatening me. All it said was that if I didn't come to the Nightosphere in one year, something valuable would be taken from me.

Well, Ashley sold Hambo, so that couldn't be what she was talking about.

Yesh, when did my life become so complicated? Oh, almost forgot. I need to write my new poem down. You know, the usual. Here goes…

All I need is more time,

To catch your heart and make it mine.

To show you the dark lone side,

Of me that I usually try and hide.

These memories of my frantic chase

I like to cherish and embrace,

Holding tight to the fact

That I might win you back.

And although you don't realize

That you're the one who's eyes

Are shut to the possibility

That it could be me,

I like to think this time alone

Will one day grant me to your home

With the long golden key

That will set your heart free.

That's it for tonight Journal. Keep my secrets tight, and my heart bound.

Your Forever Friend,

Marshall Lee Abadeer

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. The poem is mine by the way, **** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes Lady Awesome! Right away mam'! Chapter 5, and chapter 6 on the way. Read on...**

* * *

**April 7, Entry 3**

**Fionna the Human**

Afternoon Diary, have I got some news for you! We just got a letter in the mail inviting us to a ball at the Candy Kingdom! How cool is that?! And of course you know the only reason I wanna go is because of Him. I just can't seem to stay away from Gumball, and at my party a few days ago, I danced with him… a lot. I was sooooooooo happy after that. Of course, my heart would stay the same after that, and I'm pretty sure he felt it beating out of my chest a couple of times.

If only I wasn't such a jelly bean around him. I can never just ask to his face if he likes me. I've wanted to ask him out, but Cake says you have to let the guys ask first. I thought it was stupid, cause' I can just ask and get it all over with, but I'm too nervous to ask. So, waiting it is. I hate waiting.

Do you think I have a chance? Like, does he like like me, or just like me as his chum? Sometimes I think he just messes around with me for the fun of it, but that would be more Marshall Lee than him. He's sweet and nice, and he isn't half bad at singing. Don't ask how I know, that story gets old fast.

Of course, it does get annoying having to save him from Ice Queen all the time. I wish he would beef up security at the castle, then maybe he wouldn't be so vulnerable. Or maybe he should take some defense classes, you know, learn how to fight, like me.

I don't know, he probably would want to do any of that. Even if I mentioned it to him, he doesn't take me that seriously, so he'd probably just nod and say, "sure," but never do it. Usually he laughs when I suggest stuff, like when I asked him if he could make an automated back scratcher. I'm not complaining, I like his laugh, a lot! But I wish he would at least consider it, my back still itches. Stupid mosquitos.

But seriously Diary, do you think I would have a chance? I could really dress up for the ball, I could impress him! Cake knows how to sew, it would be a cinch. But he might be all busy with guests from other kingdoms or stuff like that bizz. Hmmmmm… maybe he would take some time out of the party to at least greet me and Cake, you think I should ask then? You know, ask him to be my boyfriend.

I wish you could talk Diary, it would help me out tremendously. I've been learning how to write big words like that one from Gumball in the mornings. It means big. Cool huh? I thought it was time I expanded my English writing. See?! I can write fancy like Gumball now! I don't know exactly what English is, but Gumball says it's one of the languages spoken by humans long ago. I wonder what the others were. There must have been, like, three different languages. That's a lot to learn.

Well, time is up Diary. Write to you later.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**April 7, Entry 2,080**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer**

So, I wake up this evening, and what do I find on my door step? An invitation to one of Gummy Puss's ball's. Ugghhhh, how many times have I told him to stop inviting me? They're slow, dressy up, uptight parties, not the awesome, rockin' band parties I go to. And what made really got my attention was, get this, he asked me to perform there!

I sat on the couch for about an hour laughing my head off. Me, sing at his ball? Oh, the irony of it all! But seriously, why in the world of Glob would he ask me to play at his ball? He even enclosed a song, and it's all mushy and stupid. Like I'm going to sing that. Riiiggghhhtt. Just to give you a good laugh Journal, I'll write it down.

"Through the days of light

And the times of moon

Your radiance still blinds me

With it's pure pureness

Let it come

But I have to tell you

Tonight was all for you

And I want to say

That I like you

More than the rest of them

As something more than a chum

But just let me say

Let it come

But I have to tell you

Tonight was all for you

And I like you"

Gaggggg! It's so stupid and nothing rhymes (very well anyways.) Whoever wrote this is bout' as talented at a pinecone. Hold up, I think the one that wrote this is… Gumball! Oh, toooooo funny! Stay put while I go laughed myself to death, be back in a moment!

Man, that was good. Wow, he must really be desperate. I'm guessing he's trying to impress someone, a chick maybe, as hard as it may seem to believe. Well, he ain't gettin' no one with this piece of garbage. I guess I could tweak it for him, you know, like a good friend would do.

But that would mean I would have to sing it… Why not? I'm curious enough to find out who this girl is, and judging by that terrible excuse for a song, I'm guessing he really likes her. Well, time to work my magic. And if I'm going to the ball, then I'll need something a little less… holey to wear.

Thanks for your time Journal. Keep my secrets tight, and my heart bound.

Your Forever Friend,

Marshall Lee Abadeer

* * *

**Ok, so, I might not update as much as I want to cause of school, soooooo... yeah. Plz review! Thanks for reading!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**April 9, Entry 4**

**Fionna the Human**

It's been a little while since I last wrote. Sorry, me and Cake got stuck in a giant rock cave fighting Earclopses. They aren't very smart, but they can hit. I still have a couple bruises, and a scrap or two. We were so hungry when we got home, Cake made a super duper supper. Hey, not having anything but moldy water and burned goatis meat for two days really makes a gal yearn for a milkshake.

That's what Cake kept saying. At least we're home now, and I took one of the longest showers I've ever taken in my life. It felt mathematical. Well Diary, it's officially the day of the party. Can't wait to see the look on Gumball's face when I walk in wearing my new dress. He's going to be all like, "Whoa!" Haha, yeah…

So, I don't know exactly who's going to be there. I guess Gumball invited all the royalty in Aaa, maybe some leaders from the Whywolf clan's. Marshall Lee the Vampire King most definitely. It feels weird calling him by his full title. I like Marshall much better. It's easier to say, and really, it fits him better.

Speak of, I haven't seen Marshall in forever. I mean, that's kind of my fault, I was shut up in a cave for two days, but still. I thought he would have stopped by and left a note saying that he was wondering what happened to us. He does that sometimes, when he's not setting prank traps that is.

Last time he replaced my toothpaste with a specially concocted formula that turned my teeth blue for a whole week. I hated it, even if he did make it taste like blueberries to make it more bearable. He got Cake too, a little bit more severely. Let's just say that I was called 'Bluebers' for a week, and she was called 'Hairy Green Bean'. It did not end well for Marshall.

But anyways, I'm sure I can tell him about my awesome escape at the party. I don't have anything else to say as of right now except I got a weird crystal message. Cake translated it after a while of just staring at it. It was in some kind of demon language, and she was rusty on it.

It technically translated to we're watching you, and if you even go near Him again, we'll kill you. So, really it isn't so bad. I mean, yeah, I'll stay away from Him. Only problem is, who the heck is Him!? It really creeped me out, especially since we don't know who it was sent from. They had covered their messaging transfer number.

Guess I'm going to have to be more careful around guys now, huh? Sorry, I have to get ready. We leave in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye for now Diary.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Good gosh people O.o I'm updating, I'm updating! Yes, the chapters are short, and yes, you wanna know wat happens next, I get it! I'm going as fast as school will allow. I wrote three more chapters instead of doing Math -_- I am screwed in math... But hey, I updated! Thank for the reviews ^.^**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**April 9, Entry 2,081**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer**

It's party time Journal! Finally finished editing Gumball love disaster and it's off to the party with me. Wish I had more time to write down the song in all its glory, but I'm technically already late. All I'll say is that I put a lot of feeling into it.

Talk to you later. Keep my secrets tight, and my heart bound.

Your Forever Friend,

Marshall Lee Abadeer

* * *

**Short, yes, extremely. I will redeem myself with chapter 9. I am a much better writer in chapter 9, it's just better :) Also, just as a warning, chapter 9 in told normal story style. It's like peeking into their life instead of reading what they got out of an experience. I will do this in important points of the story. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this is written in regular 3rd person limited, not diary format. I will do this when writing about important events in the story, because A. I think it would be cool, B. because I'm better at writing in this format than in Diary format, and C. There are just some things you have to read from this POV to get the full emotional circumference than just reading a diary entry. Hope you guys enjoy :) Read on...**

* * *

The party was in full swing when Marshall finally arrived. He smirked when he saw one of the small candy people start running to the food table. He stuck his foot out just as it came past. The small candy cane yelled out as he tripped, face planting on the well carpeted floor.

Marshall laughed and floated on, not wanting to get caught. He weaved through dancing bodies, laughing friends, and the occasional couple kissing. He gripped his axe bass shoulder strap when he saw Fionna. She was swinging from side to side, her perfect hips swaying with the beat of the music.

He was slightly surprised to see that she had traded in the old bunny hat for a ponytail. She was wearing a short dress, but not so short that it surpassed her knees. It was white, with a blue sash around the middle, fitting it to her waist. It flared out, adding poof to the bottom. Marshall couldn't help letting his eyes travel to her chest.

Her dress wasn't strapless, but it had straps that were so thin it could have been strapless. Her bosom was filled to the brink, and he could just make out the tops of her breasts.

Fionna looked up just in time for Marshall to start blushing a pale pink. Fionna smiled and waved to him, motioning for him to come join in on the dancing. Marshall, after feeling his heart beat once, shook his head and threw a thumb over at the stage on the other side of the room.

Fionna looked in the direction, a grin replacing her confused expression. She looked back at him, giving him a thumbs up. He in return flipped one of his rock on signs, and started floating again towards the stage.

She had looked beautiful and wild just then, everything a fifteen year old adventuress should be. Glob, she was just too lovely. Marshall shook his head, trying to get his brain back on party mode.

He finally reached the stage in time to bump into Gumball as he paced back and forth on the wooden platform. Marshall stilled him with a hand on the shoulder, "Dude, you're going to wear a rut into the brand new stage you just built yesterday. Calm down."

"Marshall, there you are! I was worried there for a moment," Gumball exclaimed, his stressed expression softening into relief. Marshall rolled his eyes, "Naw, really? Couldn't tell." The Prince didn't acknowledge Marshall's sarcasm as he would usually do. "Do you have my song? Did you practice it? Have you worked out all the music and-"

"Cool it Pinky, I got it," Marshall said laying back in midair, putting his arms behind his head, "I changed it some though, you know, to tone it more to my singing." Gumball looked like he was about to pull his hair out, "You what?!"

Marshall raised an eyebrow, watching the Prince slowly wrap his head around it. He finally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look Marshall, please tell me you made it sound ok, cause that song is for someone I like… a lot. I'm planning on asking her out tonight, during this song, so don't bonk this up like you do sometimes."

Marshall smirked, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I knew all about that. Don't worry dude, it sounds awesome. After all, I wrote it." Gumball still looked mistrusting. Marshall looked around before leaning in and whispering into his ear, "Besides, be glad I tweaked it, because the song you wrote was terrible."

Gumball pushed the silently snickering vampire away, "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Marshall shook his head vigorously, "I am serious, it was the worst song I have ever read. No lie." Gumball looked down at the floor boards, "Thanks a lot," he muttered, scowling.

Marshall patted him on the back, "No prob." He swung his bass from over his shoulder and began tuning it. Gumball looked up at him with a bored grumpy face. But it soon turned to one with a plea. "Marshall, please play the whole song. I don't care how long it takes, I have to ask her."

Marshall nodded, "Yeah, ok. Let me guess, you still don't have the nerve to ask do you?" Gumball shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets, looking away embarrassed, "I just need time. Please, don't stop singing till I give you the thumbs up. Make up stuff if you have to, just, keep going."

"Got it," Marshall said, strumming a deep low chord. Gumball nodded satisfied. "You go on in five, be ready." He walked off toward the stairs, straightening his pink suit coat over and over again.

Marshall noticed it was very stylish. Maybe he should have worn something a little more… fancy. He looked down at his smoldering black vest over his white elbow length shirt. It was tucked sloppily into his dark grey pants, a red belt keeping them from falling from around his slim waist.

Blood red boots completed the ensemble, along with a small length of chain dangling at his hip. All in all, Marshall thought he looked like a bad ass, and the thoughts of being fancy like Gumball were washed away, replaced by a feeling of pride. He looked like the Vampire King because he was the Vampire King.

He smirked, "And to think, me, wanting to look like sweet mister two shoes." He shook his head. Just then, a small light fell on him, and an announcer came over the microphone system. "L's and G's, It is now our pleasure to welcome Marshall Lee the Vampire King, who will be playing here at this time. Enjoy the ball."

Marshall floated up to the microphone as the room fell into a hush. He wasn't in the least bit nervous. He never had gotten nervous when playing for a crowd, it was like he was born on the stage.

But that night, the butterflies in his stomach turned to hornets as his eyes fell on Fionna in the crowd. She was smiling up at him, an expectant glint in her eyes. Marshall swallowed, "This is a song for that very special lady. Everyone get up and dance with your girl," he strummed his bass. _This is for you Fionna._

"Through the days of sunshine

And the nights of moonlight

Your radiance still blinds me

With its pure intent"

Marshall closed his eyes, feeling the words rather than singing them.

"Let come what may

But here I must say

That tonight of all nights

I want you to stay"

He opened his eyes, searching the crowd as he trained his voice on one note and took it up and down, weaving a beautiful slow rhythm with his bass. He saw Fionna swaying with her eyes closed. He smiled, knowing that he was the one doing that to her.

But he let his smile go as he saw Gumball approach her. He saw their mouth's move, and then Gumball took a slightly blushing Fionna into his arms, and they slow danced. Other couples were on the floor by now, and Marshall lost sight of the two as even more piled onto the dance floor, holding those they loved close.

Marshall felt his thousand year old heart break, and he closed his eyes once again. _You naïve fool. She was Gumball's secret crush, and he wrote this song for her. No, I wrote this song for her. And he's using it to take her from me._

But Marshall had made a promise that he intended to keep. He had to finish the song at least.

"And then maybe you'll see me

Amongst the rest of these

As something more than a Prince

But just let me say please"

He felt his eyes start to water, but he couldn't take his hands off his axe bass to wipe away the silent tears. His voice betrayed the struggle going on inside of him, for it stayed smooth and calm. He continued to sing his heart out.

"Let come what may

But here I must say

That tonight of all nights

I want you to stay"

He let his voice drift on one of the notes. He looked at Gumball, spying him with Fionna laying her head on his shoulder. The Prince looked up to the stage and shook his head. Marshall needed to buy more time for him to steal Fionna's heart.

Marshall looked down to his hands playing the bass. The music had gone soft, softer than even he had been playing with the original. The music had a sort of haunted sound, but it was elegant and graceful.

Marshall didn't even think, he only acted. In a soft voice he whisper sang, "Your gentle soft hand, no softer one in the land, caresses my face." He took a breath, "And although you love him, I won't give in, but quicken my pace."

"I'll still catch you, and I will never let you, fall. For even through this, you I will miss, most of all." He arched his back, and sang to the heavens, praying for Glob to help get him through this song, "Closer will I hold, you till time is old, cause you are my heart. My silvery soul, you will always hold, because to me you are a part. Of me, the one I thought you could see, but all was a lie."

Marshall looked back out into the crowed, feeling as if he had a hole in his chest that everyone could see through. He felt drained, totally emotionless. He knew that would change when he found himself alone. But for the time being, he just wanted to disappear.

Gumball was smiling, as was Fionna, and he gave Marshall a thumbs up, winking at him. Marshall wanted to slap the Prince, right then and there. But he refrained himself. No one knew of his secret crush, and he was sure that if Pinky had known he was slowly grinding Marshall dead heart into dust, he would have at least tried to make it bearable for the vampire.

It was then that Marshall realized he had stopped playing, and that everyone was clapping. He gave a slight bow, trying to look as if nothing was wrong, and then floated off stage as an orchestra of strawberries came onto it.

He didn't go to Gumball and ask if it had gone well. He didn't say goodbye to Fionna, he didn't even try to find Cake to scare the crap out of her. He just sadly floated home to his house in the cave, wanting to forget the night had ever happened.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the songs, please don't hate them T.T I just wanted to do something original, and I know they need work, but I wanted to update for you guys. Any who, please review and tell me what you thought. Just saying, it's called Diary of the Broken Hearted for a reason. Hope this grabbed your heart guts and pulled them tight ^.^ REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**April 9, Entry 2,082**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer**

_Through the dark_

_Of my black heart_

_You let your light_

_Shine so bright_

_And through the mist_

_Of memories missed_

_You grabbed my hand_

_And took me to a land_

_Where they said only fairy tales exist._

_I always thought_

_That what you brought_

_To the table of me_

_Was something to see_

_Right through my heart_

_Cause you are a part_

_Of my life, of my dreams_

_Yes we were a team_

_Until you dropped my soul_

_Yes, it shattered_

_You left it in tatters_

_Broke and deceived_

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

_Why was it him?_

_Was it on a whim_

_That you took his hand_

_And brought him to our land_

_Of fairy tales and love?_

_Now blacker than black_

_My heart has turned back_

_To shadows and pain_

_For it was killed again_

_Pierced by the sword_

_Of regret and war_

_For your small hand_

_In the land_

_Of fairy tales and death_

I don't know what to do Journal. Fionna is with Gumball now, as of tonight. I helped him too. Stupid huh? Yeah…

I don't think I'll be able to stay here Journal. I can't take the sight of those two. If I see them together… I'll go nuts. I'm sorry, you're not going to hear from me for a while. I don't want to take anything that will remind me of her. You're too full of memories.

You think Fionna will miss me any? Now that she has Gumball, I doubt it. I need you to keep my secrets tight, and my heart bound. Let no one know what I've entrusted in you.

Your Forever Friend,

Marshall Lee Abadeer

* * *

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**April 10, Entry 5**

**Fionna the Human**

You will not guess what happened last night Diary! Gumball asked me, ME, to be his girlfriend! I am serious! And it was sooooo romantic! He asked me to dance with him during a slow song. Marshall was singing, so of course I loved the song.

Well, while we were dancing, he told me he had wrote it for a special someone, and hoped that they liked it. I didn't get it, so I was kind of sad. He noticed, and when the music stopped, he kept me there on the dance floor. Marshall was still singing, and then he told me he was in love with me.

I swear, my heart stopped! He didn't even have to ask me, cause I kinda hugged him too tight, and said yes. We slow danced the rest of the song, my head on his chest., just like I had imagined in my dreams. We spent almost the whole night together, laughing, and talking, and holding hands.

When I finally tore away from him and told Cake, she was about to scream out in front of everyone! She barely held herself together. We both smiled a lot last night. But, there was only one downside. I couldn't find Marshall.

I had wanted to thank him for singing that awesome song for Gumball and me, and tell him about us, but he had disappeared. I don't know why I was so upset about him leaving, but I was. He didn't even say goodbye! When I had joined Gumball again, I didn't say much. I think he thought it was because I was bored.

I went home an hour before the party ended. I told Gumball that I was just tired, and needed to be alone to think for a while. He completely understood, and gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight. I blushed so hard! I think he was chuckling when I left.

Actually, when we got home, sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. Me and Cake stayed up almost all night talking. Mostly it was about Gumball and what a girlfriend does and junk. Cake knew everything, of course. But then I had asked her about Marshall.

She had shook her head when I had asked if he had said hi to her or anything. "Maybe the party was just too sweet for him. I think he only came to sing the song for PG, that's all. Why do you ask?" I had just shook my head and said that he didn't say hey to me either.

Maybe I should go over to Marshall's, ask him what happened, you know? Maybe he got sick or something. Wait, can vampires even get sick? I'll ask while I'm over there. I could use a little bro time. Talk to you later.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Plz review. Sorry the chapters are short. I just don't wanna write long ones.**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Fionna knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Marshall Lee to open it. When he didn't, she jiggled the handle. The door came instantly open with a click. She raised an eyebrow. His door wasn't usually unlocked.

She gently pushed open the door slightly, peering inside the dark house. The lights were all off. She couldn't hear anything coming from within the household, not even the slight hum of Marshall amplifier. And that was the thing that got her. He always had it turned on, always had his bass plugged in, just in case she came over for a jam session.

She let the door swing all the way open, and racing inside she whipped her head back and forth. "Marshall?" she yelled slightly panicked.

No answer.

She ran to his ladder that led up to his lair, pulling herself up as fast as she could. When she reached the top, she threw open his small trap door, pulling herself into the dark room. "Marshall!"

No sign of him. There was no returning, "Fionna," only a heavy weighted silence. Fionna looked round the room. Everything was in its place, the ordered chaos of the room not disturbed. _Maybe he was captured by someone,_ she thought frantically, fearing the worst.

"Marshall! Where are you?" She ended up shouting. She turned and jumped down the ladder, like she had done a thousand different times. She ran into the kitchen, turning on the first light she had while there.

There was no sign of a struggle, no sign of anything except a bowl of rotting strawberries and apples. _Marshall would have thrown those out by now_, Fionna thought, looking around the kitchen. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst right out of her chest.

Then she noticed it. The small white piece of paper was magnetized to the fridge just a few feet away. Fionna starred at it from afar. What would it read she thought to herself. Would it be a ransom note, asking for something in return for Marshall's well-being? Was it an old grocery list? Or was it just a note saying he had gone out for a while?

Fionna hoped she was just over reacting about this.

She walked over and pulled the paper from the fridge. Her hands were shaking slightly, her nerves getting the best of her. She let out a breath, realizing that the writing was his. But her hand didn't stop shaking, because she had just read the first sentence: I'm not coming back.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I'm being so slow with my updates. I just have a lot of work to do. Enjoy! Read on...**

* * *

Cake came busting through the door, her sudden appearance not even disturbing the young adventuress from her mourning. Fionna sat on the rock hard couch, her knees brought up to her chest. She had a small white piece of paper clutched in her small hands, cradled against her chest.

The corded phone hung limply out of her backpack, which had been flung across the room. Cake, with sad eyes, crossed the threshold with small measured steps. "Fionna honey, I came as fast I as could. What happened?"

Fionna's only answer was to sniffle, and let the crumpled piece of paper flutter to the floor. "Read it for yourself…" she said, her voice cracking. Cake stopped down and picked it up, smoothing it out so that she could make sense of the words.

"I'm not coming back. I've decided to take up my Mom's offer of ruling the Nightosphere. Don't come looking for me, it was completely my decision. Fi, keep up the adventuring. Hope you and Gumball are happy. Goodbye forever… Marshall Lee."

Cake hadn't even noticed that she had read it aloud. She cast her worried eyes over at Fionna, who had her bunny hat pulled over her eyes. "Oh Fi…" The cat knew the news was hitting Fionna hard. She and Marshall had been close.

And although Fionna might not have noticed, Marshall had wanted to be closer to her still. Cake had seen the way he had looked at Fionna for the past few years. It must have been hard for him last night to watch Fionna get together with Gumball.

Her sympathy toward the vampire dried up quickly though. He had just left Fionna, ditched her really, and at a time where she would need him most. Cake knew Fionna didn't tell her everything, that there were some things she kept between herself and Marshall. She needed him, needed someone else to talk to.

And he had just up and left, saying in other words, 'You drove me away, I never want to see you again.' It was enough to make the felines blood boil. Cake stretched onto the couch beside Fionna, wrapping her arms around her. "It's ok girl. I'm sure he'll be back. He can't stand the Nightosphere. Or his Mom for that matter."

Fionna pulled her hat back, peeking a watery eye out, "You really think so?" Cake smiled and nodded. The adventuress took a deep breath and wiped a few stray tears away, fixing her hat. "Yeah, he'll be back. And I'll kick his butt for leaving in the first place."

"That's right girl!" Cake said enthusiastically, seeing the old Fionna back in commission. But, though she wanted to believe herself, she couldn't. Some little voice in the back of her head was whispering to her, _He isn't kidding this time. He's never coming back. Ever._

* * *

**Hope you like short chapters. Next one with be a pretty good sized one, but don't count on all of them being so long. Also, review. Pleaseeeee! I like hearing from you peoples :)**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I loved writing this chapter so much ^.^ I don't know why. Probably cause I've been reading The Mortal Instruments Series... I LOVE THAT SERIES! Hope you like it. Read on...**

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo! Blood in the house!"

Tony rushed in, a blaze of fire the only result of his shadow rift. He stopped in front of the small group, looking up curiously at the temple ruins off to the side. Legend had it that Queen Abadeer herself had sunk the large temple a thousand years ago, making it a symbol of her power. The greatly feared, widely known Lake of Lavara sat sizzling and hissing on their other side.

He offed a cup of dark red liquid to the pairs of hands that reached out for one. Nightmare of course grabbed one and downed it in one swallow. She slipped a forked tongue out and licked the remaining blood from her lips.

"That hits the spot! I'm telling you; those vampires got it good. They live off this stuff. Hey, isn't Marshall Lee A vampire?"

Nephiria, a few feet away, finished up her own mug of blood. "Naw dip Sherlock Holmes. He's just called the Vampire King cause it makes him sound more mucho." She rolled her eyes. Nightmare snarled in her direction, showing the other demon her sharp incisors.

Nephiria smiled an evil smile, letting everyone see her shark like teeth. Her eyes glowed a demonic black, her white pupils disappearing. "Bring it on, sunshine."

Tony, who was smiling, waiting for a fight, was suddenly hit on the shoulder. He whirled around to find Demetrius looking down on him. "Stop you sister now, before we get in more trouble." Tony sighed.

"Ok chicks, quite fighting, game over." He shifted his blood red eyes between the two females judging whether they would stop or rip each other's throats out anyways. Nightmare was the first to break the deadly stare.

"You're not worth it," she finally mumbled. Nephiria sounded a low hiss, but didn't attack. She reverted back to her original state, the white orbs appearing in her pure black eyes again.

Pithona, who had remained quiet for once, shook her head, "Hot heads," she said under her breath. Nephiria ignored the greater demon, but Nightmare's head whipped around. "Look who's talkin', princess. You were the one who was front and center to drag Marshall back down here with us. You got no room for talking."

Pithona's face turned red, like the little devil she was. She looked beautiful on the outside. They all did. But on the inside, she was just as black as them all. Before she could retort back, Demetrius caught her shoulder. "Drop it," he said forcefully.

"My hero," Nightmare said mockingly. She rolled her eyes, turning her back on them. "Hey, Tony. We need more blood. Everyone's out, what gives?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, "That was all there was, sorry sis."

"All there was? Usually we get more than that." Nephiria raised a slender eyebrow. Tony held up his hands, surrendering, "I didn't drink it all, I swear. A lot of the blood was transferred to the castle, for who knows what, and now our rations are cut short."

Nightmare let out a groan, "Again? Dang, I thought Queen Abadeer would at least let us have all the blood for ourselves. She doesn't even like it."

Demetrius looked at all the disappointed demons, a small frown on his face. "You guys didn't hear? We don't have a Queen anymore." They all stared at him, all except Tony and Nightmare.

"Coup, coup, coup!" they kept chanting, "We can totally take her place, over through the government, kill some-"

"Her place has already been taken," Demetrius said, smirking when he saw the twins faces fall, "We now have a new King."

Pithona looked at him, not hiding her shock, "King? You mean…"

"No way!"

"Aw, heck yeah!"

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King, is now the King of the Nightosphere?!"

Demetrius nodded.

The Twins high fived, while Pithona looked like she was about to blow. Nephiria just looked at Demetrius with surprise written all over her face. "Wait, didn't you guys go with the Queen just a few days ago to capture him and force him to be King?" Nightmare, who had finished her epic high five, turned to Nephiria.

"Yeah, but it didn't go so well for us. He keeps himself pretty fit for battle, although I have no idea how. All he does is sit in that little house of his and play songs on his family axe." She shrugged, "Maybe he goes on more adventures with that blonde chick than we thought. Oh what was her name? Can't remember, but he seems to have a thing for her."

Pithona looked like she could spit, "He doesn't spent that much time with that little weakling. She's not his type anyways." Tony chuckled, "What, you mean like you?"

Pithona was on him before anyone could stop her, her teeth bared in a screaming snarl.

She pushed him to the ground, already transformed into her demon form. In the place of the petite girl, there was a revolting monster. Its teeth looked like toothpicks, long, slender, and very sharp. Like a Parana's.

She still had two arms, but she had developed eight other spindly legs, each one ending in a knife sharp edge. The rest of her body was red mixed with black, and still in a slight humanoid figure.

She threw a hand across his face, letting her sharp claws rip through his cheek. All the while Tony laughed. "Really, you think you can beat me? You've got nothing on me chick." Fast as lightning, he threw her off, his own clawed hand punching deep into her chest.

She stopped, a dark shriek emanating out of her mouth. Black liquid started to bubble up in her mouth, and her shredded shirt was slick with the ooze. Tony twisted his hand, a sickening crack sounding out.

He pulled back forcefully, Pithona's heart coming out in his hand. Under all the black, it still glowed a bright red, like an ember. He crushed it easily, a wild and dangerous grin on his face. "Bye bye."

Pithona cried out as she began to implode on herself. The black and red color, her hands, legs, everything started to slip back in through her mouth, slipping and making a slurping sound.

She fell to her knees, arching her back as if to throw up. She was back to her human form, but her shirt was still torn from her transformation and it was covered in black demon blood.

She coughed a few times, a terrible sound, but one that they were all used to. After a while of everyone's eyes on her back, she sat up. The hole in her chest, where her old heart used to be, was now filling up with red blood.

It turned to a solid, forming a new glowing heart, and then the rest of her formed back as if nothing had happened. "That was a cheap move Tony," Pithona said, shooting daggers at him towering above her.

Nightmare walked over, leaning on her brother, "And one that I thoroughly enjoyed. I've been wanting to do that for years. I'm just sad it wasn't me who did it." She laughed cruelly. Demetrius and Nephiria watched the Twins of Death torture their comrade.

"When Marshall finds out you Foreslayed his ex, he's going to have you killed," Demetrius narrowed his eyes at Tony, "for real." Tony smiled, "Not likely. She did attack first. I was just acting in self-defense. Besides," he looked down at Pithona, "I don't really think he cares all that much for her. I know I wouldn't."

Even though he had just Foreslayed her, she still surged up, her demon magic's already at their full power. "If you say one more word about him, or about me, I will be the one ripping your heart out." She was staring him straight in the eyes.

It was an empty threat, everyone knew, and Tony could have cut her down a couple more notches. But he only smiled, "Whatever you say Pit." She growled at his pet name for her, but didn't pursue the jab.

She turned, and without a word, disappeared in a show of fire and black smoke. Demetrius soon followed, casting a disappointed glance at Tony and Nightmare. Nephiria was the only one to stay behind with the twins.

"You guys shouldn't mess with Pithona like that. You know what the break up did to her." She looked at Nightmare and Tony with a frown. They both stuck out their forked tongues and snickered, "Would it make a difference? She gets ticked when his name is even hinted at," Nightmare shrugged, "she needs to chill."

Nephiria shook her head, "We live in hell. I don't think that's an option." Nightmare smirked. Tony raised an eyebrow, "So, why do you think all the blood was recalled?" Nephiria shrugged, "Marshall's a vampire isn't he? Probably needs it to live."

Nightmare looked up in thought, "Last time I checked he swore only to drink the color red. Too bad, doesn't know what he's missing." Tony looked over at his sister, about to say something, when a loud horn sounded from across the lake of lava.

"Well speak of the devil. Looks like it's time to greet our King," he said instead. They all disappeared in the shadow rifts they had conjured, traveling to the castle of their new ruler and long ago friend.

* * *

**I like this chapter. This along with my other long chapter is like the best two chapters in this whole thing. Neat :) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Oh, and why do you think all the blood was recalled? That's right, it plays a part in this story. Pleaze Review (And tell me what you think of my OC's).**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok people, I know your reading my story. Would it hurt to review, even to criticize? I mean, you're leaving me in the dark here! I don't know it you like it, or hate it, or think it's stupid, or think its fantabulous, or nothing! So, Review would be appreciated. Read on...**

* * *

**April 25, Entry 6**

**Fionna the Human**

It's been two weeks since Marshall Lee left, and he still hasn't come back. I'm scared Diary, and I don't know why. The Marshall I know would have called or sent a letter by now. If not, then he would have at least come back! I can't believe he left, I won't believe it! That butt! Friggin' Figs! Why am I so worked up about him leaving?! Yes, he's my friend, and we're close, but it feels like I have a hole in me that will never fill back up.

Gumball's helping me cope with it. He's so sweet, no pun intended. I love the way he looks at me all the time, and how when I'm downcast about the whole Marshall-ditched-me thing, he squeezes my hand and tells me it'll be ok. He reads me like a book… sometimes anyways. Sometimes, when I'm being all weird, he doesn't notice cause he's got all his royal bizz to worry about. I knew he was busy before we started dating, but now his royal duties are getting in the way of him spending time with me.

Of course, Ice Queen has contributed to that a lot. When word reached her that Gumball and I were together, she went ballistic! And I don't mean angry, I mean all-the-elements-combined-into-one-super-raging-ic e-storm angry! She came down hard on the Candy Kingdom, and in the middle of the night might I add! She took Gumball, left half the kingdom frozen, and flew off cackling. Witch. When we finally caught up with her, she had already locked Gumball up in her ice fortress.

Don't worry, we got him back. It just took a while. Ice Queen is freaky when she's mad! Afterwards, Gumball and the rest of the kingdom got colds. Me and cake were the only ones who were fine. Even the doctors got colds! So, we spent the last week making peppermint flavored soup, throwing out boogery tissues, and fluffing pillows. Gumball seemed to be the worst off. Poor guy, couldn't do anything sciency for a whole week. It's like me going without adventuring! Terrible. He said I was the only thing that got him through it. So romantic! I love him Diary, I really do… but…

Without Marshall, I feel empty. I wish he was here. Do you think he would like me and Gumball as a couple? I guess I'll never know. I hate him diary, I hate that son of a demon! If he comes back… no, when he comes back, I'm not talking to him until he apologizes. He hates when I ignore him. And I hate when he ignores me, like now! I've tried sending letters to the Nightosphere, but I haven't got any replies. I don't know if he's ignoring them, of if they never got to him.

Don't worry though, I'll still look for him coming home. He has to, because Aaa is his home, and he can't just leave all his friends here forever. He can't just leave me…

Be on the lookout for him Diary!

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm just updating in clumps ^.^ Like, three to four chapter clumps.**


	16. Chapter 16

**May 10, Entry 7**

**Fionna the Human**

Sorry, I'm probably not going to be writing entries as much as I want to. Me and Gumball are going out tonight on a date. He said he's going to take me to a fancy restaurant in Dinner Kingdom. I've heard that the King of that Kingdom owed Gumball a favor. I wonder if this is it. Well, just to get you caught up, Gumball bought me a necklace the other day! It's a pretty silver locket, and he said I can put any picture I want in in.

He asked me today if I had put a picture in it yet, and I had told him yes. But I wouldn't let him see it. When he asked why I had told him that when we got serious enough, I would show him. I bet he thought it was a picture of me and him. That's why I didn't want to show him what was inside the locket. It isn't him and me, but an old picture of me and Marshall. I don't know why, but I just needed something of remind me of him. I won't forget him like he forgot me.

I faced facts. Marshall's not coming home, and he isn't answering my letters. I really thought he would come back… Cake didn't, not even a little bit. She isn't around as much now. Lord proposed to her a few days ago, and she goes over to his house to plan for the upcoming wedding. I don't mind it, because I know she'll be back by the end of the day. But she stays longer now, and I'm starting to wonder how long this will last.

I guess I've always known that she would eventually leave and get married. But I didn't think it would be this soon. It seems everyone is leaving me now, except Gumball. I'm glad I've got him at least. That's all I have to say for now Diary.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**These diary entries, mind you, are weeks apart. If your wondering why everything seems to be progressing quickly, then look at the dates on the entries. I try and make them as accurate as possible, and there may be a slip up, but only by a day or two. Plz review ^.^**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**May 12, Entry 8**

**Fionna the Human**

Dinner went great. Ha, that was two days ago. Like I said, I'm not going to be able to talk to you as much Diary, partly because me and Gumball are spending all out spare time together, and partly because I'm adventuring out the wazu! I've just been really active lately. It seems that killing evil things and being with Gumball are the only things that actually take my mind off of…

It's been a month, and I still can't get him out of my head. I don't want to even say his name, it brings back too many memories. I havn't told anyone how bummed I am. They all think I'm over him leaving. But I'm not! Diary, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I want to forget him! So badly. He is just a friend, _was_ just a friend… and yet… I can't help but think…

I've read his note over a thousand times; I've even slept with it on occasions. On one such night, I even dreamed about him. It's become a regular thing now. I welcome the dreams. Any way I can see his face and hear his voice again, I'll do it. I think about him every day, make up scenarios in my head were I somehow caught him before he left the ball that night. In one daydream, I kissed him…

From what little experience I possess, I know this is not what you do when forgetting a friend. This kind of mourning is what you do for someone more than a friend… more than a bro… but it doesn't matter anymore. He's gone. Then why can't I forget him? Why can't I just love Gumball and forget Marshall? I want someone to tell me why Diary, and for some reason, I thought maybe you could. Until next time…

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**As a great author once said, reviews feed my soul.**


	18. Chapter 18

Fionna shivered, closing her eyes. "Are you cold?" a voice asked. She looked over and nodded. Gumball smiled and pulled off the pink coat he was wearing. "Here," he said wrapping it around her shoulders. She returned the smile, "Thanks." Gumball pulled her closer, his hand resting delicately on her waist, "Anything for you Bunny."

Fionna felt her heart twist, a terrible pain that she barely concealed. He had gotten into the habit of calling her Bunny, but really she wished he didn't. It was the pet name Marshall had used. She didn't tell him this though, not wanting to let on that she was still hurt.

Instead, she looked up at the full moon and twinkling stars. They looked so close from the roof of the castle. So close she could just reach up and grab a star, make a wish, and then release it back to the sky, carrying her dreams with it. _What would you wish?_ a voice in the back of her head asked. _That Marshall was home, _she answered without any hesitation.

Gumball reached out a hand and grabbed Fionna's chin, pulling her head to look at him. "You blanked out again," he said kindly, a small smile shaping his lips. Fionna stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" He shrugged, "Only that we've gotten pretty serious, and that I think we can take it to the next level now…"

He reached up a free finger, trailing it on Fionna's lips. She felt her eyes widen, but before she could say anything, he was kissing her. She looked at him, his closed eyed figure looking sharp in the moonlight. She waited for herself to close her own eyes, to enjoy the kiss as deeply as he seemed to be.

But there was nothing. No stirring of emotions, no tingling of her lips, no feelings of ecstasy or otherwise that she had thought would happen when she finally kissed the Prince. She felt the same she had felt the entire time there on the roof: Cold and alone.

Fionna was about to pull away, when suddenly Gumball looked different. The moonlight hid his plush soft features and made them out to be sharp and fine. He even looked taller, and was it Fionna's imagination, or had his lips gone cold and his usual gummy scent turned to vanilla and death.

_Marshall Lee,_ her mind screamed. She pressed a hand to what should have been a warm slight soft chest, but instead was met with cold lean muscles. Fionna grabbed at the shirt he had on, finally closing her eyes and kissing back. _Marshall, you came back! You came back to me!_

Suddenly, without warning, Marshall pulled away. _No, _Fionna's voice chided her, _Gumball._ She leaned back, breathing heavily. Gumball was staring at her, his eye wide and confused looking. "Marshall Lee?" he asked, his voice sounding cold. His chest was heaving up and down, whether from their passionate first kiss, or from rage, Fionna could not make out.

He no longer looked like Marshall. Fionna, though she tried to hide it, felt disappointed and hollow. She shyly looked away, feeling her cheeks turn red. She could feel Gumball's eyes boring into the side of her head. "It just slipped out…" she said in a quite whisper voice. It was deathly silent.

"Then, who were you really kissing Fionna? Who!" Gumball's voice cracked through the still night air like a whip. Fionna felt herself flinch but didn't remember reacting to his sudden outburst. "I was kissing… Marshall Lee."

She didn't even try to defend herself. She knew there was no use in it, especially now that she knew the truth herself. She didn't want it to be true, naturally, since Marshall was never coming home.

But she wouldn't lie to Gumball. Lies just tore people apart, and she didn't want to hurt him any further. She finally turned to look at Gumball, afraid to see him maybe in a rage, or giving her an accusing glare. But instead the Prince had his head in his hands, shadowing his face.

Fionna's heart skipped a beat, and she reached out, lying her hand on top of his, "Gumball, I-"

He jerked his hand back as if she had burned him. "Don't," he said simply, cutting her off. "Just don't Fionna." He raised his head, rubbing his neck where the collar of his shirt and his pink hair met. He looked up at the moon and stars, and the moonlight showed every feature of his face in a ghastly light.

His usually smiling mouth was pulled down in a frown, and Fionna notice guiltily that his bottom lip was bleeding a little where she had bit it. He closed his eyes, which looked deep and sad. Taking a deep breath, he stood.

"Wait, Gumball, I can explain!" Fionna pleaded, not wanting it to end like it was. Gumball turned his back on her, making his way to the trapdoor at the center of the roof. "You've already explained Fionna. It's not me you're in love with. I know that now."

He opened the door, climbing down onto the ladder. He looked at Fionna with soft eyes. And what was there burned Fionna, shattering her core into a million and one pieces. There was no scathing rage, nor any envy or pain. Only a deep look of pity. "I'm just sorry that you're in love with someone who's never coming back."

He shut the door behind him as he left, a clang echoing across the inky dark expanse. Fionna's face stung, and for a moment, didn't realize that it was warm salty tears against her cold, wind chilled cheeks. She stared at the door, almost as if waiting for Gumball to come back, but she knew he wouldn't. Fionna reached behind her neck, and undid the clasp of the locket that dangled from around it.

She undid the latch, and opened the heart shaped door. She starred at the picture of Marshall, ignoring her smiling self in the corner. He looked happy, one smile captured in eternity, frozen by the camera, and still there in Fionna's heart. She turned back, the locket and Marshall's smiling face clasped against her chest, to watch the stars, the moon, the black sky, as it changed back into purple, then pinkish orange, then orangish white as the clouds became visible.

How many hours she sat there watching the sun rise, she didn't know. All that was going through Fionna's head was how she was the biggest idiot in the whole land of Aaa.

* * *

**You have to at least review this chapter. You have to! Pwwwwwweassseee! Wiff marshmewows and spwinkles on top!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Awesome reviews ^.^ Inspired me to write some more. So, as a bonus, here is the next two chapters!**

* * *

**May 28, Entry 9**

**Fionna the Human**

It's official Diary. Me and Gumball are done. Over. Finite. Finished. And I feel terrible. I seriously didn't mean to break the dude's heart, I swear! I just kind of… couldn't keep my big mouth shut. And now he thinks I'm in love with Marshall. Correction, he knows I'm in love with Marshall. _I _know I'm in love with Marshall…

Why is stuff all complicated?! Before he left, I didn't like him, not in that way of course. But now that he's gone, it's like I can't live without him… and I can't. Diary, help a sister out! I want someone to tell me why?! And more importantly, does he feel the same? Glob, that question hurts, in a good and bad way. If he doesn't, then, that's gonna suck. Wow, vampire joke… haha.

But, maybe, just maybe, what if he does?! What if Marshall Lee feels the same way about me! I bet he doesn't. Like he would love a mortal like me. He just flirted with me all the time to annoy Gumball, and because he was bored. I just have to know…

But I never will.

After last night, I don't think Gumball will want to see me ever again. It wouldn't surprise me. I haven't told Cake about our roof top breakup yet. The wedding in a couple of days, and worrying her with my problems isn't going to help hers. Do you know how many times I have listened to her talk on and on about how the bakery keeps messing up the cake, and how the florist will not answer her calls? She is a freaking bridzilla!

Maybe helping her out will get my mind off of this whole thing, for a while at least. Don't worry Diary, I'll tell you about the whole thing! Write to you later.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Plz keep reviewing! It's awesome hearing from you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Loved your reviews, _Secret Moon Princess_, _Victoria Anderse_, _SilentWiccan_, _NightshadeRAQ_, _violetrages_, _angelify_, and yes, even you _Brony225_. Everyone else who has reviewed in the past, awesome too! Keep it comin XD Read on...**

* * *

Tony flinched, "Ouch, that had to of hurt!" Nightmare nodded, her mouth and eyes wide open. Nephiria whooped loudly, "Dudes, I haven't seen that move used since the Great Mushroom War! Where did he learn this stuff?"

Nightmare turned to her, sucking in a breath as a loud crack emanated through the arena. "How fast you demons forget. He used to live here. He studied hand to hand combat all of his life. He's perfected the art, if not reinvented it."

Tony slapped his sister on the back, "Hey, don't give him all of the credit. Didn't we do that?" Nightmare smiled evilly, "We reinvented torture if that counts for anything." The twins chuckled darkly to each other, then turned their eyes back to the fight at hand.

The raven haired boy had the huge, buff, and undefeatable, Marcus pinned to the ground, pulling his arm past the point of no return. There was another loud pop as the shoulder dislocated, and Marcus made a sound between that of a growl and a whimper.

"Do you concede now?" The black haired demon asked coldly, "Because if not, you have another arm." Marcus snorted, "I… won't concede, you… son of a-," The boy quickly flashed out a red axe bass, hidden from view, and brought it down hard on Marcus's neck. There was a sickening _thwack, _and Marcus's head slowly rolled away.

Nightmare, Tony, and Nephiria all watched with open mouths. "Dude," Nightmare finally squeaked out, "You just cut off Marcus's head." Nephiria nodded, "Yeah Marshall. That was just cruel, even for us." Tony crossed his arms, "That wasn't a fair fight. You used weaponry," he flicked a finger at the axe bass sitting on Marshall's shoulder, "No cool."

Marshall raised an eyebrow at the trio through the cage wall. "Oh yeah? And when do you ever fight a _clean_ and _fair _fight, huh?" He stepped off of the other demons back, his red converses stained black from Marcus's blood.

"Touché," Nightmare said with a nonchalant shrug, "But just because you're dictator of the Nightosphere now doesn't mean you can just 'off with their head!' demon's all over the place." Marshall laughed, a dark sinister sound, "Dictator? So someone could over through me at any point, huh? You wanna give it a go Nightmare?"

She threw up her hands in surrender, "I like my head were it is, thank you very much." Tony chuckled, "Too bad you never use it." Nightmare glared at him. This only made the whole group laugh even more.

Nephiria shook her head, still laughing. "I swear you two, sometimes I wonder whether you're just messing or whether you mean business." The twins both shrugged, and the trio began walking to the exit doorway. They met Marshall Lee in the hallway.

Nightmare pinched her nose, "Man, you smell like a dead demon!" He gave her a sideways glance, "Oh yeah?" Suddenly he rammed up against her, covering her in Demon blood as well. "Well you smell just as bad."

Nightmare groaned, wiping black sludge of her top, "Marshall! You totally just messed my new top up! Do you know how many shirts I go through, turning into a demon, then turning back? I only have, like, three shirts left!"

Nephiria covered her mouth, stifling a snicker. "Oh, you think it's funny, don't you? Marshall said, flashing his vampire fangs. She met his challenging eyes with her own pure white pupils. She smiled, "Gotta catch me first!"

And with that, she went running down the remainder of the hall, out into the open caves, and disappeared through a shadow rift. "You are on!" Marshall yelled, close behind her. The twins watched them go with a shrug, "We're going to go sleep. Have fun with that," Tony said waving his hand dismissively.

Marshall just ignored them, creating his own shadow rift and disappearing into it. He followed Nephiria's shadow signature, suddenly being dumped out at the temple ruins. He barely started floating before plummeting into the Lake of Lavara.

He scanned the temple's cracked base for any sign of the demon girl, but there was none. He raised an eyebrow, and then heard a snicker. He whirled around just in time to see Nephiria disappear into one of the crumbling tunnels that led into the temple.

Marshall flew as fast as he could, determined to cover her in blood. The darkness of the tunnel didn't bother him at all. In fact, it was comforting in a way.

"Boo," said a voice beside his ear. He whirled around, catching a slightly startled Nephiria in his bloody hold. "Gottcha," he said smirking. "Eew, get off dude!" Marshall laughed, releasing her. Through the dim light he saw her eyes shining. Two white orbs that seemed to defy gravity.

"I swear, if you weren't my superior, I would rip you to shreds. Marshall smirked, floating up above her, "What's holding you back?" Nephiria put her hands on her hips, "At the moment, your good looks. Would want to screw up that pretty little face of yours, now would I?"

"Oh, I see. Emotions getting in the way of fighting? Tisk tisk, Nephiria, that'll get you killed one day." She stuck a forked tongue out at Marshall, hissing, "Get over yourself." She flicked a piece of dirt off her shoulder, "Beside, save your flirting for someone who cares, like that blonde girl your crushing on."

It was Marshall's turn to hiss. Nephiria looked up, surprised. "Did you seriously just…" Marshall floated toward the opening, not even looking at Nephiria. She ran to catch up, "Dude, did you seriously just get ticked at that? You sound like Pithona!"

Marshall's back straightened, and he turned to face Nephiria. She flinched when she saw his face. It was contorted into a grimace, and his eyes were burning like smoldering coals. "If you want to live another second, you'll drop it. Now."

But she wouldn't.

"Why did you really take up your Mothers offer Marshall? Everyone has their suspicions-"

"Let them guess." He snapped, "I came because I wanted to. Now shut up!" Nephiria grabbed his shirt sleeve before he could float away again, "No dude. I want to know. What happened between you two?"

Marshall grabbed her hand, and moving like a flash, was suddenly twisting it behind her. She let out a high pitched groan that somehow turned into a hiss. "The whole reason I came back to this place," Marshall whispered into her pointed ear, "Was because _nothing_ happened between us."

He shoved her forward, and watched as she whirled around, eyes flaring. She showed her teeth, ready to fight him if necessary. But he just lowered his gaze and stepped back into a shadow rift, fire over taking him.

Nephiria straightened her bloody shirt, spitting where he had just been, "Messed up jerk. Gonna make everyone here suffer even more if he doesn't stop leading with his broken heart."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. You can tell me if you did or didn't, of course, with that pretty little button that says Review. You know you want tooooooo! (P.S. the reason Marshall iz so violent is because he has pretty much been there for two months, so, that contributes to it. Also, he lived in the Nightosphere before. You think he don't got a dark side? Aaaandd now he's the ruller of the Nightoshere. You gotta have an iron fist to handle that position.)**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like :) Read on...**

* * *

**June 2, Entry 10**

**Fionna the Human**

Gosh, it's gotten hot over the last few days. I can't believe Cake had her wedding in this heat. Of course it was at night, and it was out in the open grasslands, and there was a slight breeze, but still! I promised you that I would tell you all about it, but really, nothing happened. Cake and Lord said their vows and then we all partied. It wasn't as fun as usual though. No party has been, and I know why. Everyone notices it.

Could you even imagine how one person's absence could affect the feel of a party? Of course, when the person missing was a tall, dark, and handsome Vampire King, it's kinda hard to forget them. And for some, it's near impossible. I haven't stopped thinking about him, not even after he ruined me and Gumball's relationship. How can you just stop loving a guy you've loved forever, and then instantly fall for your bro friend? And he isn't even here! It's like an ironic joke played by the universe.

Gumball still hasn't talked to me, even after five days. He was at the wedding, of course, as Mono's right hand man. I was maid of honor. He didn't even look at me, as if I were something that wasn't there. Then again, with what's been circulating, I wouldn't expect him to even want to be in the same room as me. There are a lot of rumors going around about why we broke up. I even heard one that suggested he tried to rape me! Some people just don't have a life. I mean, who would believe that? Unfortunately, more than I had originally thought.

When Cake had heard that little piece of a lie, she had barely calmed down enough for me to tell her otherwise. If I hadn't have stopped her, she would have turned PG's face into cat scratch. But, when I told her the actual reason we broke up, I think my face was the next target. Let's just say she chewed me out about my Marshall crush. She told me to go make up with Gumball, that I can't just leave it at loose ends like this.

Actually, I really do need to talk to him. If not to rekindle our friendship, then at least to set the record straight. I have to tell him why, why I can't be with him. He knows I seem to be in some kind of love with Marshall, but I don't think he knows just how much I love him. And I'll take the risk, even if it means losing one of my closest friends.

Seems I really have lost everyone I care about. Marshall, Cake, Gumball… all gone. I'm afraid I'll lose myself next Diary, right after you. You're the only thing keeping me from jumping into the grave headfirst. I've come up with a new saying for sign off: Keep my heart intact and my tears at bay.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**REVIEW! You know you want to!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Gumball," Fionna said, raping a knuckle across his door. "Gumball, please, we need to talk." A muffled voice came out of the silence, and Fionna slowly twisted the eloquent doorknob, inching the door open. She stepped through the doorway, seeing Gumball's hunched figure sitting on his bed.

He looked up at her as she crossed the floor, watching with calm measured eyes. Fionna felt like he was pulling her towards the bed, like his eyes beckoned for her to reach out a hand and talk feely with him. And that was exactly what she was there for.

"Yes Fionna, what do you want?" His voice was raw, and she could feel as much as hear the hurt and weariness laced in his words. His formal way of talking seemed out the window. Fionna swallowed, wondering if he could see her trembling slightly.

"I need to talk to you… about…" She didn't know how to say it. _Yes, I need to talk to you about why I ditched you for someone who I'll never see again. Sorry about that._ But she wasn't sorry, and wouldn't lie to him.

Instead, she sat down on the pink and purple quilted bed, reaching behind her head. Gumball watched as she fumbled with the locket clasp, mild interest shining through the distrust in his fuchsia eyes.

Slowly and deliberately, Fionna slid the silver heart and chain into Gumball's upturned hand. "Open it," she commanded. His eye shifted to the jewelry in his hand. "Must I?" She nodded. With a sigh, he picked up the locket, undoing the clasp.

Fionna watched his face, waiting for a reaction. There was none. She looked down at the small cut out picture of Marshall, surrounded by silver. His raven black hair askew, almost covering his midnight eyes. His shark incisors stuck out from behind his lips, which were pulled back into a smile.

Despite herself, Fionna felt a smile taking hold of her face. Everything about him seemed familiar, and yet, alien at the same time. How long had it been? Two months, at the least, since she had seen his animated face.

"You even look at a picture the same way."

Fionna was all of a sudden conscious of the fact that Gumball was watching her again. She felt a blush coming on, "What?" Gumball nodded to the picture, "You look at him as if he's standing right here in front of you. Like, if you stare long enough, you just get lost in his smile."

Fionna's eyes widened. He had gone back to staring at the tiny photograph, but his finger was tracing her small image off to the side. "How do you know?" she asked, although she guessed what was right in front of her.

He shrugged, "Happens all the time with me and your picture." Fionna lowered her head, the guilt of that chilly night sweeping through her once more. "Gumball, I didn't mean to-"

"I know," he cut her off, rising from the bed, "I didn't know I was crushing Marshall's heart either when I asked for you to be mine." He lingered by the bed a while longer before walking over to the large window a few feet away.

He stilled his hands on the window sill, a small wind ruffling his hair. Through the dim lights of the room, and the pale moonlight coming from outside, Fionna saw him take a book from his pocket.

"All I need is more time, to catch your heart and make it mine. To show you the dark lone side, of me that I usually try and hide." He stopped, Fionna figured, to let it soak in. Before she could ask what he was reading, he continued.

"These memories of my frantic chase, I like to cherish and embrace, holding tight to the fact that I might win you back. And although you don't realize that you're the one who's eyes are shut to the possibility that it could be me," Fionna stood up slowly from the bed, a pressure from behind her eyes making her blink back tears, "I like to think this time alone will one day grant me to your home with the long golden key that will set your heart free."

"Who wrote that?" Fionna could hear her voice waver slightly, but she didn't try and hide the hope in in. The words he had just read spoke to her, sounding familiar as if she had heard them in a dream. And although there was doubt, Fionna knew for a fact that it was Marshall's writing.

Gumball snapped the book shut, turning so that Fionna could only see half his face, as the other half was shadowed. "Marshall Lee wrote it…" Her heart fluttered, "for you." Everything snapped into perspective. "For… me?" It was a whisper, small, and delicate. Hopeful.

Gumball nodded, an almost pained expression taking over the half-face Fionna could see. She knew this hurt him, seeing her swoon over something as trivial to him as a poem. But to Fionna, to Fionna it was her world being rebuilt, up and up and up until she was soaring, weightless.

She didn't even wipe the tears streaming down her face away, knowing that they were her joy liquefied. "He wrote that for me? When?" She stepped forward, hands clutched together over her heart.

Gumball lowered his gaze, "Just a few days before the Ball. Before I asked you to be my girlfriend. Before all of this Fionna, he loved you before even I did." He walked over to Fionna, looking at her intently, "And even though I know it's selfish, I wish he hadn't fallen in love with you in the first place."

She looked up at him, barely breathing. "How come?" she dared to ask. Gumball groaned in frustration, "You know fully well why Fionna! Glob, do you even love me? DID you even love me? Or was I just your cover for your love for Marshall?"

He gripped her shoulders, squeezing then painfully, but Fionna didn't care. "Of course I did love you Gumball. I do, I just…" She hesitated, not wanting to cause more damage, but pressing on, "…I just love Marshall more."

Gumball looked silently into her aqua eyes, his hands still gripping her. After a while, he loosened his hold, "I love you Fionna, and I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy… then be with him. Don't let me hold you back."

Fionna stared at him, wondering what this all meant. "Gumball, don't throw yourself under the bus for me. You know as well as I do that Marshall is gone, he's not coming back. What you're telling me to do is to-"

"Leave Aaa. I know. But we both need to face facts, there isn't anything tying you here little adventurer, not anymore." He tried to smile, but couldn't, "He said he took up his Mothers rule, in the Nightosphere. That's where you need to go."

Fionna was looking up at him with a mixture of terror and joy, "Gumball… I don't know what to say. You'd be ok with me if I… but, how do I get there? I've tried to summon a portal, but for some reason, it's not working." Gumball shrugged, "Is there anyone that you know of that can make an illegal portal? One that ignores the rules of dimension jumping?"

After a while Fionna nodded, "Yeah, I know someone. But I don't like em'." Instead of pondering on the illegal portal user, she turned her attention back to the Prince.

"You're awesome dude. You know that, don't you?" She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek, smiling. He turned his head away, breaking the connection. "Yeah, whatever."

Fionna frowned, "I know you don't like it," she said quietly, withdrawing her hand, "Me going off with Marshall and all." He looked as if she had slapped him, but he nodded despite himself, "I'm not going to lie, I hate him now."

Fionna sighed, "And me too, I know…"

Gumball looked at her surprised for once, "Hate you? Fionna, I don't hate you. Glob, I could never hate you!" He reached out and grabbed her hand, making her blush, "And it's exactly that reason why I have to let you go."

He leaned a little closer, tilting his head to the side, "You won't be happy with me, we both know that. Just like I wasn't happy with any other girl I dated, because all I could think of was you." Fionna was flattered, and she felt warm where his hand grasp hers.

"I have to let you be with Marshall. For you and for him." Gumball again reached into his pocket, "I went to his house after I found out he left. I found this in a box along with some old clothes in the back of his closet."

Fionna took the book from him, looking carefully over the writing on the front. "His journal?!" She saw out of the corner of her eye Gumball nod, and her fascination grew, "So, the poem you read… was from his journal?"

He nodded again, "That wasn't the only thing he wrote for you." Whether it was the tone of his voice, or what he said, Fionna had to suppress a shudder. She cracked it open, peaking at the words scrawled across the yellowing pages.

"July 1, Entry 1,899," she read, "I met a girl today like no other. Beautiful, brave, smart, and hilarious! Never thought I'd see the day a mortal, let alone a girl, would stand up to me. A lot of people run. But her, ha, she punched me in the face. Reminds me of my Mom, in a non-scary-evil-tyrant sort of way.

"And she's gorgeous! Hair as golden as sunshine, a smile a bright as stars, and don't get me started on those eyes of hers. Man, I got lost in them the first time I saw her. I wonder what's under that cute little bunny hat she wears. Her golden hair can't be that long, right? Usually bad boys like me don't hand with rays of sunshine like her. But maybe that'll change…"

Fionna felt tears again, running down her cheeks, and dripping off her chin. This was Marshall. Her Marshall. Talking all about her. How awesome, kick butt she was, how beautiful she was, how loyal, and smart, and brave, and sweet, and kind…

The list went on and on. Each time Fionna flipped a page, there was something about her. Something he had learned about her, or something she had done that made him laugh. But then, she got to a page that only had a few words written on it in Marshall's small cramped handwriting.

"I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love with an angel named Fionna."

At this point, Fionna had given up standing and was kneeling on the floor, round blue eyes staring at the page, reading the line over and over again. How could she have been so blind? How could she have let him leave, and her, be the one that drove him out.

"He loved me," she whispered, "He loved me."

Gumball kneeled down, "He still does Fionna."

She shook her head, "Not after I betrayed him like this. I became your girlfriend, right in front of him! No wonder he left, there wasn't any reason to stay anymore! Why do I have to be so stupid! I wouldn't let myself see it, wouldn't let myself love him…"

"Hey!" Gumball said grabbing her and pulling her to his chest, "Don't talk like that."

"But it's true!" She sobbed, grabbing his shirt, "I didn't see what everyone else clearly saw. I was naïve and stupid. I hurt him in the worst way you can hurt someone. I broke his heart!"

Gumball rubbed Fionna's back as she cried, listening to her sobs and ragged breathing. The warm night air seemed to be holding itself away from the two, for the room was stuffy and chilled. "What a night," Gumball murmured.

Fionna sniffled and looked up, wiping tears away, "What?" He reached a pink fleshy hand up, gently caressing her face, getting rid of the last few tears that ran from her eyes. "Three hearts broken, yours, Marshall's, and mine. Hopefully Lord doesn't get any ideas."

Fionna looked desperately up at him, "I'm sorry Gumball, for everything. I didn't mean to break your heart, I promise. I just can't help but love Marshall Lee," she said with sad eyes. Gumball nodded, "You can't help it. It's like breathing or eating. It's something that just comes natural." His face darkened.

Fionna felt as if she could read his mind. _I just wish it had been me, _she could hear what was unsaid_._ She looked down at the journal still in her hands. Leaning forward, Fionna kissed him on the cheek. When she drew back and saw the surprised expression on Gumball's face, she almost smiled.

"Just because I love Marshall doesn't mean I don't love you as a friend." Gumball smiled, a sweet but sad thing, "But always as a friend." Fionna nodded, looking at the floor. He sighed, a long slow process.

"Well, then how about a friend hug?"

Fionna sat up straighter, "Really dude?" He opened his arms, "Come on." She chuckled, and wrapped her arms around his midsection while he held her close to him, his head resting on her head.

"This isn't just a friend hug, Gumball," Fionna pointed out. "I know," was all he said. They broke apart after a few seconds, and Gumball helped Fionna to her feet. "So, you going after Marshall?" She nodded.

"Am I allowed to know who the illegal portal user is?"

"No."

"Thought so," Gumball said looking tired. "When you leaving?" Fionna shrugged, "In a few days. I need to first meet up with the person I have in mind, and make sure they can make a portal."

"And if they can't?" Gumball asked raising an eyebrow.

Fionna looked thoughtful, "Then I'll just have to find someone else to help me." She clutched Marshall's journal in her hand, holding on to it like it would fly away. Gumball nodded, absently moving Fionna's bangs out of the way of her right eye, "Just promise me you'll be careful. It'd been months since Marshall has been in the Nightosphere. He might not be as… docile as the Marshall Lee we once knew."

Fionna nodded, looking over to the open window. "Do you think he'll want to see me? After all this?" For a time there was no answer, but then, "If I was him, probably not."

* * *

**Please review! If you don't, I won't know if you like or not!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had some writer block, you know how it is. Read on...**

* * *

**June 3, Entry 11**

**Fionna the Human**

Well Diary, I'm going after Marshall. I'm going to the Nightosphere, finding his butt, and dragging it back to Aaa. Because I can't stand it anymore! I've read his diary, read it a thousand times over. I know I shouldn't have, and half the stuff I already knew, but I didn't know he loved me! He loves me Diary, he cares! He's always cared, Glob, why didn't I see it! I was blinded by my stupid over-with-crush on Gumball. And even though he's a great guy, and an awesome friend, Marshall Lee is the only one for me.

I just… I'm so happy Diary, and at the same time anxious, and nervous, and angry, with myself and him, and just plain scared. What happens if he doesn't want to come back? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he isn't the same, or what if… what if there's someone else. He's been gone long enough to have forgotten about his little crush on me…

But in his Journal, he said he'd never forget, he'd never just leave me. I… I need to write down one of his passages, just to keep my head straight. I need a reminder…

"… Do you think she notices? Do you think she even cares for that matter? For an angel, she sure knows how to be a she-devil. I never thought my heart would beat again, but Fionna… she makes it beat like a drum. Sometimes, when I'm pressed up against her, or near her, I wonder if she can see that I'm nervous, or smell me sweating. And my worst fear, if she can hear my heart beat. She thinks it's just flirting, and sure, there's some truth to that, but it's so much more. To me anyways. Her side of the story might be that a sexy hot Vampire King keeps stalking her and flirting with her just to have something to do. But the truth is, I love being with her.

"I wish sometimes I could just shut her up with a kiss. I swear, she loves to talk. And I love hearing her talk. But every once in a while, I just want to push her up against the wall and kiss her until we run out of air. It might sound stupid to you Journal, but love is so… powerful. I'd give anything to be with Fionna forever. Anything."

I've decided to leave two days from now Diary. I don't know when I'll be back. But before I leave, I need to ask someone for a favor… and I don't like them. Wish me luck Diary, I'll write to you when I get back. Keep my heart intact and my tears at bay.

Sincerely,

Fionna

* * *

**Thanks for da reviews ^.^**


	24. Chapter 24

Fionna looked up, searching the windows of the house. It had taken her an hour just to find the place again, using only memory from her previous visit with Cake to guide her. She was relieved to see that one window had an eerie glow of a candle shining through it. On stealthy feet, she approached to house.

Last time she had come, it had been a dump. And this time, it was an even bigger dump. The only thing improved was the shed. It sat off to the side of the hill the house rested on, and was free of any damage. _She must of fixed it after we left,_ Fionna thought, remembering the little goblin that used to live there.

But everything else was just a trash heap. Mangled cars, radios, and even a few T.V.'s littered the area, along with garbage and old clothes. Grass had grown up around most of it, and vines curled their way up the house's outer walls. Fionna stopped before she stepped up on the first step of the porch.

She actually looked at the house now, noticing little fix ups here and there. But all in all, it was broken down and old. Fionna put a foot on the wood of the first step, and instantly it broke. She snatched her leg away, watching as the nails in the board came out of the surrounding wood with a loud creak. _Yesh, I'm not that heavy,_ she thought frowning.

Stepping back, she took a running leap, and landed on the porch with a dull thud. She stood up from her half crouch and moved to knock on the door. Suddenly, it swooped in, a figure standing in the doorway. "_Who dares to defile the sacred grounds of-_" The person paused mid threat, to look down at the girl on her porch. "Who the crap are you?"

Fionna quirked her head to the side, glaring at the woman, "Oh, don't remember? Freakin dingus, it's me, Fionna." Fionna couldn't see the look on the woman's face because of the light behind her, but she could tell she was surprised. "Fionna? As in, the Human?" Fionna just nodded.

"Oh Glob, not you again. Has your stupid little cat tagged along this time too? Come to ruin another one of my relationships?" Fionna waved her hand, none too nicely, "You did that all on your own, I just helped Marshall remember what a real witch you are."

The woman shifted to right, leaning up against the door frame, "I am a witch. It's what I do." She started twirling a piece of fine white hair around one of her fingers, "So, how can I _not_ help you this fine evening?" Fionna took a deep breath, "I need you to make an illegal portal to the Nightosphere."

Suddenly, the witch was still. "You want to do something illegal? I never thought I'd see the day! Ha, the purest heart in Aaa, breaking the law! Comical!" Fionna scowled, "It's not like I haven't broken the law before."

The figure wiggled a finger, "But not one as big as an illegal portal. You get caught doing that, or even using on for that matter, and it's the slammer for life for you. No trial, no saviors, no nuthin'. Just a life sentence."

Fionna gulped, but tried not to show how this news had affected her. "So? I don't care, all I want to do is get to the Nightosphere. And what I need to know is can you make a portal, or are you too dimwitted? You seem like the slim ball that could pull it off."

"Flattery will get you nowhere my dear," the witch said casually, as if the insults were a daily thing, "Why don't you just take a regular portal? Their safe, and legal, and won't rip your head off." _Because Marshall Lee sealed them up to keep me from doing exactly what I'm trying to do now,_ Fionna thought, but only said with a shrug, "Someone locked them up, so no one can get in or out of the Nightosphere. And I need to get there as soon as possible.

"Hmmmm," the witch hummed, "And why do you need to get there so quickly?" Fionna didn't know what to say. If she told the woman the truth, she wouldn't help her, and if she didn't say anything, she wouldn't help her. "I, uh, just need to go and, uh, fun some errands for Gumball…"

"Oh save your breath pipsqueak, I know you're going after Marshall Lee."

Fionna smiled sheepishly, "How'd you know?" The figure shook her head, "I'm not deaf you know. All of freakin' Aaa knows that Marshall left, and that you and Gumball is history. It's not so hard to figure out." She switched legs, popping out her right instead of her left while leaning against the frame, "Besides, I saw the way he looked at you."

There was something close to hurt in the young looking warlocks voice, but  
Fionna felt no sympathy, "Yeah, well, I need to get to the Nightosphere. Can you make a portal or not Ashley?" Ashley perked up, obviously her name meaning something, "Well, that depends. Payment for the portal is yoga balls huge, and beyond that, keeping it a secret… double the original amount."

Fionna felt the blood rush to her face, "What?!" she demanded, "If you tell anyone, you'll be thrown into jail too! You're not that dumb." Ashley yawned, "You're forgetting I'm a witch. The law ain't got nothing on me, I play by my own rules. You on the other hand," she pointed a finger and shrugged.

For a while both were silent, then, "Now listen here Ashley," Fionna said, "If you think you can trick me into something as stupid as a, a, price tag, you are sorely mistaken!" Suddenly, Ashley was grabbed by the shirt, and pulled down to Fionna's height, "Listen up! I want the next portal to the Nightosphere, and I want it ASAP, or so help me Ashley, I'll bongle your bones into tapioca pudding!"

Ashley looked into the adventuress eyes, her own wide, "Dude, lay off! Ok, ok, I can make a portal! I won't charge ya, promise!" Fionna released her with a glare, "I'm serious, don't bonk up, or my fist is coming in for a landing on your face." Ashley narrowed her eyes, "I don't like getting told what to do by a kid."

Fionna put her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah? Well then, you won't mind if this kid goes and gets her best friend and sister, Cake, to come negotiate the portal, now would you?" Ashley went pale, and still. Eventually she stepped back inside, grabbing hold of the door.

"Give me a day to prepare. Come back tomorrow evening around this time, and I'll have your portal," she grumbled closing the door. "Oh, and Fionna," she stopped, only one eye visible through the crack of space left, "I hope you enjoy Hell." She slammed the door shut before Fionna even had time to respond.

* * *

**Do you think I portrayed Ashley right? I think that's the way she would act, but other's might not... review to give me ur opinion :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry, it's a short chapter...**

* * *

Fionna walked back into the tree house, lighting a candle to see in the dark. After a quick survey, Fionna sighed. Cake hadn't come home. It was expected, she thought, but she still felt as if the house suddenly had an empty feel to it. A clicking noise on the answering machine alerted her to a message. Reluctantly, Fionna crossed the threshold and pushed the play button.

Instantly a mechanical voice intoned, "You have one new message." A beep, and then Cakes voice, "Hey baby, I was just callin' to let you know that me and LM have gone on our honeymoon," Fionna let out a breath, relived that the cat hadn't left their home for another's, yet, "and I'll be home in about a week. There should be enough food in that kitchen to last you _all_ week, so don't pig out! Love you baby girl, and don't do nothin' stupid!" Another beep indicated that it was the end of the message.

Fionna deleted it soundlessly, and walked into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards she saw that Cake had stocked up before leaving. Canned foods, packaged foods, and a couple bags of marshmallows and soft pretzels were stuffed into the various cupboards and drawers. Looking in the fridge, Fionna saw it in a likewise state.

_Don't do anything stupid!, _Cakes voice echoed in her head. _Oh Cake,_ Fionna thought with a smile,_ don't you know I'm all about stupid?_ Setting the flickering candle down, Fionna began to pluck different types of packaged food down from their spots in the cupboards, making a small pile on the table.

She didn't know how long she would be in the Nightosphere, and last time she and Cake had gone there, it had taken forever… or at least she thought so. Time didn't really have any rules in the Nightosphere, and it could go fast, or slow, depending on who knows what. All Fionna knew was that she would probably need food for this journey.

After about three days' worth of food was packed tightly into her green backpack, Fionna climbed up the ladder and into her shared room with Cake. She blew out the candle, a small trail of smoke billowing up in its wake, and jumped onto her bed of animal pelts. Tomorrow, she would prepare. But as of tonight, all she wanted was a good night's sleep. Closing her eyes, she dreamed of Marshall. Soon, she was sound asleep, her dreams becoming their own reality.

* * *

**Thanks for ur review ^.^**


	26. Chapter 26

Marshall looked into the mirror above the bathroom sink. He fingered his face, feeling that it had bristles where a beard was starting to grow. He examined his long hair, how it fell down into his eyes, and spilled down his neck. It had been a while since he had trimmed it. Now would probably be a good time.

Taking a sharp looking knife in hand, Marshall expertly shaved off the bristles on his face. He left his hair alone, putting it up into a pony tail in the back. Really, it didn't look half bad, and it wasn't as long as he had suspected. He looked into the eyes of the Vampire King, and saw that they looked hard and angry.

They weren't the eyes of the Marshall he had used to be six months ago. It had been half a year, half a year since he had left the Land of Aaa, and had left his one true love Fionna. Her name stung his mouth when he said it, as if it were poison. Even after six months, he still felt things for her, even though he knew he shouldn't.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, _What have I become?_ He was answered unexpectedly. There was a knock at the door. Rising up, Marshall floated over to it and opened it. "Yes," he asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Standing on the other side of the door was a pair of legs. "Uh, yes your majesty. I just came to let you know that another demon has challenged you. They wanna fight."

Marshall sighed. This had become a daily routine, ever since he had taken his mother's place. She hadn't told him about the challengers. They wanted to, as she put it, slice his throat open and drink his blood. Then they would take his place under blood oath, as was tradition. And since he was the Vampire King as well, this would be a bonus for whoever defeated him. If they drank his blood, they would gain powers that only vampires were supposed to have. This, coupled with demon blood, made for an interesting line of challengers, ones from all over the Nightosphere.

Marshall wasn't about to lose his life to anyone, nor was he about to lose his title. He had finally taken over the Nightosphere, and he had nowhere else to go as far as he was concerned. It was be King or be dead. Unlike his mother who was deathless, he could very well die. His vampire side eliminated that key thing in his otherwise demon blood chain. And even if he hadn't been turned into a vampire, his human blood had already ruined that.

Really, other than that, Marshall was invincible. His strength was tripled compared to others of his nature. Some of the challengers were unusually strong for what they were too. Marshall found out the first day on the job why. They drank blood. Real blood.

But his mother, who didn't want anyone else to rule in her steed, had planned for this little hitch. As soon as he had sworn to rule with an iron fist, she had forced him to take up drinking blood, and not the color red. It had been a hard transition, since for almost a thousand years he had done nothing but drinking the color of blood.

At first, it had been too much for him, and he had vomited and become sickly. His mother, as ruthless as she was, egged him on, promising that once he got used to it, it wouldn't be so bad. Marshall, knowing that eventually he would have to fight for his position, agreed. Now a days he drank it as if he had done so for years. It wasn't exactly delicious, but he had to admit, it did have an exquisite taste. He craved it now, lived off it like every vampire should. He was now stronger, faster, and smarter than he had ever been. He had noticed that his muscles had gotten bigger, and that he could easily flip a car if needs be. Also, he could almost swear to it that he had grown an inch or two.

It didn't surprise him at all really. He knew that drinking blood is what gave most vamps their amazing powers and abilities. He didn't flaunt his new talents though.

He kept to himself, mostly staying in his room. He had given up playing his bass anymore, seeing as how his original was destroyed. His awesome killer axe bass had finally met its match in the arena one day, while he was using it to beat a challenger with a metal head. Besides, every time he had tried to sing, his voice had grown thick, and he just couldn't, thinking too much about how he and Fionna had jammed together back in Aaa.

Marshall looked up at the pair of legs, "Thanks for telling me Jeff. You can take the rest of the day off." "Really?" Jeff asked. Marshall nodded, then remembered that Jeff was too tall to see him, "Yeah, go on. I can get another servant to tell me stuff." Jeff turned around, "Thanks man! I owe you one!" and then ran off, heading back down the hall.

For some odd reason, Marshall felt charitable today. Maybe today would be the day that he would only have twenty challengers instead of a hundred. Floating away from the doorway, Marshall grabbed the dark blue axe bass by the door. "Come on Fi," he said with a sigh, "Time to go chop some heads off."

* * *

**Thanks for ur reviews XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another short one. Sorry, just not writing as much as I wanted to for some reason. Read on...**

* * *

Fionna awoke with a yawn and a stretch. He dreams had kept her constantly tossing and turning all night, and she was fairly sure she had screamed out Marshall's name a couple of times. But her mind was turning, and she felt happy. Tonight was the night that she would go and find him.

Jumping out of bed, she ate a quick breakfast of eggs, and then began getting ready. Up in her room, she picked up her crystal sword, polished and ready, and stuffed it into her already over packed backpack. She then commenced in searching for her silver dagger that she had gotten from Cake on her tenth birthday.

She hardly ever used it, but wanted to bring it, just to be safe. When she finally recovered it, hidden away beneath her bed, she looked herself up and down. There really was no place for her to put it. Her backpack was overstuffed with food, and her sword had just downsized enough to barely fit. But the dagger couldn't downsize. It was then that Fionna gave thought as to what she was to wear.

She might be gone for a few days, a week at the most, and she wasn't expecting to meet anything in her way except hunger, but would going into the Nightosphere with just a plain blue tee and skirt really be smart? And her bunny hat, what if something attacked and got it all bonked up? It was her last one, and would take forever to replace.

Fionna grabbed a bunny ear and pulled it off. She felt her hair fall around her, warm against her back. Grabbing a hair tie from an old drawer, she pulled it back into a pony tail, hoping it would stay out of her way.

After walking around the house for something else to wear, and finding nothing, Fionna decided it was time to take drastic measures. She hated going shopping, but she need some gear for her travels, and a pocket or something to put her dagger.

Cake had given Fionna a bunch of candy money at one point, saying that when she finally wanted to go shopping, that the money was to be used to buy whatever she wanted. At that moment, Fionna thanked her sister, and grabbing the money from its stash under the fridge, was out the door heading for the Candy Kingdom in no time.


	28. Chapter 28

**I just had to update on last chapter ^.^ This one is a bit longer than the others. Hope you like! Read on...**

* * *

After search through every shop, stockpile, and store in the Candy Kingdom, Fionna was pooped. She could not find anything that was travel worthy and that had special hiding pockets for knives. Plus, everything she did find that was somewhat suitable had been pink, and she had to admit that pink was not her color.

After talking to one of the store owners, Fionna decided to check the Cloth Kingdom. "Oh yeah, they have everything you'll need clothes wise there," the shop keeper, who had been a lollypop, had assured, "And I've heard that they have the best in sword and knife carrying cases." Fionna had thanked him and headed out, the large amount of money weighing down in her small skirt pocket.

It took no time at all to reach the Cloth Kingdom, which was only about a mile and a half from the Candy kingdom. Fionna had never been to the Cloth Kingdom before, but it reminded her a lot of a pillow fort, just about a bazillion times bigger.

Two pillow cases guarded the gates. "Halt, state your business," one said with authority. "I'm Fionna the Human. I'm here to shop for some new clothes." Fionna smiled, trying to win them over. But she didn't even have to say another word, for they moved to the side, waving her in.

She thanked them and headed inside. The world inside the castle walls was different from the outside world. Hustling and bustling cloth people walked the streets, and vendors doted the venues. In one way or another, they were all selling cloth or clothes.

Fionna felt her mouth drop at the colors. They were everywhere, and not just in the cloths and the people. The buildings, which she suspected were soft and plush, had a variety of hues mixed in with the walls, as if someone took a bunch of random left over scrap cloth and sewed them together.

It looked like a rainbow had thrown up on the place. Of course, it wasn't all bright colors and happy faces. There were some that looked old and worn out, with rips and tears in their clothes or themselves. There were also some vendors selling dark clothing, which was just what Fionna was looking for.

Wondering away from the crowd of people, she entered a store that looked like it might sell battle gear or something like unto it. Her hunch was proven correct. All around inside the store was racks of clothing and black outfits. There was a select few brightly colored outfits, and most of it looked like it was fit for a quest.

Fionna walked up to the owner, who turned out to be a stooped old sock puppet looking thing. He was very nice. "How may I help you today Miss?" he asked as she neared the counter. Fionna looked at the rows upon rows of clothes, and then back, "I'm looking for something to wear on a journey." The old sock nodded, "And might I ask where you are going off to?"

"The Nightosphere," she said. The sock puppet's eyes widened, "You are a brave young lady, if I do say so myself, to be journeying to such a place. Obviously you are an adventurer!" he smiled, hopping down off his stool. Fionna couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, let's see, I do believe I might have something in the back for just this kind of trip. One second…" He shuffled off in the direction of the back. Fionna, while waiting, took the opportunity to browse through some of the clothes. At one point she found a blue dress that she wanted to buy right there on the spot, but relented, telling herself to get the gear first, dress later.

The sock puppet came back, an assortment of pieces of cloth flung over his back. "This is all I have in stock. See if you like any of them." He put the pile down on the counter and gestured for Fionna to pick one of her choosing.

She was curious, seeing as how all she had told the man was that she was journeying to the Nightosphere. But he had had the right frame of mind when picking out the outfits. Most of them were black suits with holders for an assortment of weapons.

When Fionna had asked about them, he had told her that back in the day, he had sold this kind of clothing to assassins and adventurers alike, and that any sort of weapon could be hidden within the suit.

Completely taken by this, Fionna continued to examine the apparels. Then, she found what she was looking for, "This one," she said pointing to the faded black suit on the bottom. It wasn't pure black, not like a lot of the pieces were, and it looked comfortable enough.

It was all one piece, but Fionna could tell it was made for a woman because instead of short sleeves, it was strapped. She had never worn anything other than a shirt and the occasional dress, and they all had sleeves. Even so, it was as if the suit was calling to her.

The store owner nodded, "Yes, this looks like it would fit you perfectly. Would you like to try it on?" Without realizing it, Fionna nodded. He smiled, and directed her to a changing stall behind a rack of colorful skirts.

She walked over to it, and changed into the black assassin like clothing. Fionna was very conscious that the material clinged to her body, and showed that she had shape. Looking at herself in the mirror located on one of the walls, she barely recognized herself.

With her hair in a ponytail, except for her bangs which always hung in her face, and the black suit on, she looked dangerous and sharp. And, she had to admit, beautiful. Her blue eyes contrasted perfectly with the black suit making them shine. Pockets, holders, and other assorted things hung from around the black belt that came with it.

It sat on Fionna's hips, and when she walked up and down the room, it swayed up and down with them. She blushed, noticing how the suit also made her chest pop out, making it look like she had more than she thought was possible. But it was a good suit, and she had freedom of movement in it.

She undressed, and came out, the suit held up on one arm. "So," the store owner asked, "what do you think?" Fionna nodded, laying the garb on the counter, "I'll take it." The sock puppet smiled, "Wonderful." He walked over to the register and punched a couple of buttons. "How much will this cost," Fionna asked. "For you," the owner said stroking his chin, "fifteen dollars."

Fionna felt her mouth drop, "Are you sure?" she asked bewildered. The sock puppet nodded. Fionna felt like laughing. The cost was so low, and obviously he was doing her a favor. The price could be paid for easy, leaving Fionna with enough money to buy thirty more suits if she wanted.

"In that case," she said smiling, "Throw in that blue dress, and those black boots." Fionna pointed to the blue dress she had been admiring, and the lace up heeled boots by the counter. The keeper's smile widened, "Yes mam'."

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. plz review ^.^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Before I say anything, I have to freakin mention CHIICH0BITS, who gave the most inspirational review I have ever recieved! They are awesome! Check them out XD Moving on. I enjoyed writing this chapter :) Hope you like (made it extra long!) Read on...**

* * *

The whole crowd gasped. The two headed demon lay on the ground, both his heads lulled to the side, an unnatural position. Marshall stood above the spectacle, his blue axe bass held at his side. Black blood covered the sharp side of it, contrasting darkly with the bass's own paint.

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone stood, clapping, cheering, and screaming for more. Marshall looked up at his subjects on the stands. Rows upon rows of demons, vampires, unholy beings, and monsters. And they were all cheering for him, their King.

He raised his axe in victory, and was rewarded with more shouts of approval. "Who's next?!" he shouted over the noise, looking around for his next opponent. A gate behind him started to grate, and Marshall turned to see it slowly coming open.

Instead of just one challenger, four came out. Marshall started to study them immediately. The first to come out was tall, beefy, and ugly. He had old fashioned armor on, and a long sharp sword sputtering blue flares was attached at his side. _Mironi,_ Marshall thought instantly, _Prince of the Delta Sector. Sword made from a thousand souls he killed and captured himself. Watch out for his uppercut, its killer._

He refocused on the next one to come out. _Mercutio,_ he recognized immediately, _son of Blackwing, the Fear Demon. Don't look into his eyes, for if you do, you'll see your worst nightmare. _Mercutio raped a hand on his helmet, which covered his eyes. Smart.

Then, a small thin, and old figure entered the arena. He had a white beard, and beady dark eyes. He wore no armor, like Marshall, and wielded a spear that was short and flimsy looking. _King Neaphlim himself. The Spear of a thousand miles. Don't be fooled by its length and looks. One word from its master and it can elongate to a spear whose length is unimaginable. Break the spear, break the bond between its wielder, and ultimately, kill them._

And then, last but not least, a multi legged arachnid looking woman appeared through the gate. She had the mark of a black widow, which is how she got her name. Blood red hair spilled down from a circlet of thorns around her head. _Lady Widow,_ Marshall thought slightly surprised, _Pithona's own mother. _She screeched, making everyone cringe, all except Marshall. _Bite is venomous, spits acid, legs sharp a swords, can jump great distances, and is susceptible to light. Great._

Marshall expertly spun his axe bass around in one hand, putting the other on his hip in a mock gesture, "Oh, four against one? Isn't that a little unfair?" Mercutio raised his fists, having no weapons, "You said it yourself, there are no fair fights when it comes down to it." His voice sounded young, but it was deep, and it reverberated off the inside of his helmet, giving his voice a mechanical twist.

Marshall nodded, "I see." He grabbed the strap of his axe bass, throwing it over his shoulder, "In that case, I'll take you on with my bare hands. Seems fair enough." He looked up at the demon, a smirk already on his face.

Mercutio growled, "Do not take pity on me because I use no weapons!" Marshall looked thoughtful, "Oh, you use weapons alright. Don't think I don't know about your so called 'secret weapon'." He air quoted on the last two words.

Even though Marshall couldn't see Mercutio's face, he saw his body tense. "Leave him to me," he said in a dangerous voice, making the other challenger turn to look at their companion, "I want the first shot at this so called King."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "They can enter the battle whenever they want to. It won't make a difference, I'll just crush all of you like bugs. Leave now while you still have your heads."

No one in the arena moved. "Alrighty then," Marshall said cracking his knuckles, "Things are about to get interesting." The only rules in the arena was that there were no rules. To the crowd's pleasure, Mercutio charged forward, a well-placed blow aimed at Marshall's face.

But Marshall was too fast for him. Leaping back, he turned to the side, grabbing the other demons arm with blinding speed. He twisted it back, a loud pop echoing through the space. Unlike other challenger who would have screamed out, Mercutio held back a grunt, and flung Marshall away from him with his shoulder.

The King examined the demon, watching how he held his arm awkwardly to the side. "You can stop now," Marshall said frowning, "You can still get out of this." Mercutio laughed, "Pitying me again vampire? I came to win and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Before Marshall knew what was happening, Mercutio had charged at him yet again, this time kicking out at him. He moved, but wasn't fast enough. Mercutio's foot made contact with Marshall's jaw, sending him flying across the arena.

He hit the cage wall with a clatter of chain mail against rock, then slumped to the ground, massaging his jaw. He glared at the other demon, watching as he walked to him. "I gave you a chance," Marshall said, "I tried to save you, but you won't listen. I'm sorry I have to do this. But I have to…"

It was more to reassure himself than to put the other opponent down. Suddenly, with speed that defied everything, Marshall was in front of Mercutio, punching him in the gut. Mercutio, as strong as he seemed, doubled over.

Marshall took his opportunity. "I warned you," he said. Reaching behind him, he pulled his blue bass out, and chopped off Mercutio's head. It rolled a ways, before stopping dead center just a few feet away. Mercutio's body trembled, but only for a second, then slumped to the ground, spewing dark red blood.

After that, all hell broke loose.

All three challenger that were left charged, weapons drawn, and faces twisted in angry snarls. Marshall, who had anticipated this, grabbed Mercutio's head, and took off the helm. The first to see his eyes was Mironi. He stopped right in the middle of his tracks. Suddenly, without warning, he screamed, blood curdling and hideous.

He fell to the ground, covering his ears, yelling, "Nooo, make it stop! Make it stop!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he started to tremble. "Someone, please, make it stop! The pain, THE PAIN!" And then, he ended his own life. Grabbing his soul sword, he stabbed himself through, cutting off his cries with a gurgling sound. Black oozed from his wound, and the corner of his mouth.

_Two down, two to go._

King Neaphlim and Lady Widow were not so gullible. They avoided their eyes from the head of Mercutio, and continued their charge. Marshall dropped the head, not wanting to kill anyone else the same way again.

Instead, he dodged a blind blow of acid from Lady Widow, and ran over to Mironi's lifeless body. He ripped his sword out of his chest, like pulling it from stone. He whirled around just in time to deflect a blow from one of Widow's needle like legs. She glared at him, hissing.

He hissed right back, flash her his demon eyes. He struck out with the sword, the blue flames leaping off and attacking Lady Widow. She cried out, holding out a hand to try and stop the flames. With his hearing, Marshall could hear everything. The cries of the crowd, the sound of footsteps on the dust covered ground, and then, a voice above all others. Pithona, screaming her mother's name.

It broke Marshall's concentration enough that Lady Widow was able to strike out with a sharp leg, impaling his arm that held the sword. Marshall hissed, drawing back from the spiderlike woman. Looking down he saw that bright red now stained his entire arm and half of his shirt. "Crap," he said through clenched teeth.

Looking back up, he saw that Lady Widow had made a full recovery. She was walking slowly to him, covering the distance like a cat would with a mouse cornered; with slow measured steps. He was almost sure that she was going to stab out at him again, but she took this opportunity instead to talk.

"My my, Marshall Lee, what have you gotten yourself into?" Her voice had a demonic sound to it, like a wine and a whispering hiss. "You broke my daughter's heart. You cast her aside like she was nothing to you, like you were too good for her. Once I defeat you, and become Queen, my little girl will be able to have whatever she wants."

She smiled wickedly down on Marshall, "And all she wants is you." Marshall didn't like the sound of that. "Oh yeah?" he questioned, hoping to agitate her, "So she can mount me on her wall or something?"

This only made Lady Widows smile widen, "Oh, no, of course not. I hope to keep you alive enough to give to her as her own personal servant. I don't intent to kill you, only brake you a little." Marshall looked into her blood red eyes, seeing the family resemblance to Pithona.

"I have to admit, that just vile," Marshall said. Lady Widow smiled, "Thank you," she said, as if it was a complement.

"And although I'm sure you think that's going to happen, I'm afraid I'll have to crush you like the spider you are."

Widow narrowed he eyes at him, "And how are you to do that, you arrogant fool?" Marshall shrugged, "Like this."

Without warning, he swung the soul sword around, bringing it down hard into the rock floor of the arena. A shock wave instantly pelted out, wiping Lady Widow and King Neaphlim off their feet, and sending them flying in opposite directions.

The pain in Marshall's arm was agonizing, but he held on to the swords handle none the less. A host of flying ghost like souls suddenly erupted from the hull of the sword, set free by Marshall. They swarmed around him, whispering and crying out.

"Savior, savior to our souls, we repay with healing," a mild voice whispered. Instantly Marshall's injuries disappeared, and he stood to his full height, the sword still grasped in his hands.

"Strength do we give, to win your battles, and knowledge of worlds past," It continued. Marshall's fatigue vanished, and he ripped the sword out of the ground. Thoughts emerged, knowledge of things past, and knowledge of the arts of killing. _Thank you,_ he thought, _I release you now_. The souls started to glow, and as soon as they had come, they vanished, swirling out like the tide of the ocean.

When Marshall could finally see outside of the funnel of blue, he realized he was standing in a shallow crater. Lady Widow stood on one side of the arena, a look of pure shock mixed with anger on her elegant face.

On the other side, King Neaphlim was on his knees, his beady eyes swimming, "Spare me!" he begged. Marshall nodded, and with a wave of his hand, two servile demons came out of a hatch in the ground nearby, and carried the old man out of the arena.

"Coward!" Lady Widow screeched. Marshall looked back to her. "I offer you the same Lady Widow." She shook her head, her lips pulled back in a snarl showing her pointed shark like teeth. "I will never back down! I finish what I start. I am no coward!"

Marshall sighed, "As you wish. I promise not to hold back. Your death with be swift." Lady Widow hissed, "And yours will be long, painful, and slow!" She screamed before charging, all eight of her legs propelling her forward.

Just a few yards away, she pulled out a head from behind her. Marshall hadn't noticed her pick it up in the first place, and yet there was the head of Mercutio. Everything happened in slow motion.

He raised his sword in a defensive position, pushing it forward. It met Lady Widows midsection, right were her normal body mashed together with her arachnid half. He was barely aware of her screaming.

But before Marshall could look away, Mercutio's head came into perfect view. His mouth was wide open, like he was about to scream before Marshall beheaded him. His hair, which was a golden color, was matted and dirty.

And then, he met the eyes of Mercutio.

They were pure black, no pupils at all. Everything faded then, the crowd and arena disappearing until Marshall was standing in a black void. Fear pulsed through him, his own words echoing through his mind. _Don't look into his eyes, for if you do, you'll see your worst nightmare._

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUNNN! What do you think his worst nightmare will be? Pleaze review ^.^**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, I edited this chapter cause I made Ashley act like a non-Ashley. Also, wanted to combine the last two chapters. Read on...**

* * *

Fionna arrived back at the tree house with only an hour left to pack. Running into her room, she slipped into her new black suit, and black heeled boots. They zipped up in the back, and laced up in the front, but it was more just for show.

They came up to her knees, and fit perfectly to her calves. It had been a while since she had worn heeled shoes, seeing as how he wore her flats all the time, and she began to wonder why she had even bought the boots in the first place.

Fionna stumbled across the room, nearing tripping and falling twice. They weren't high heels, but they were heels. Eventually though, she got used to them. After mastering the walk, she went outside to try some fight moves, just to see how well she could balance in them.

Surprisingly, they gave her leverage, and she was able to flip through the air no problem, landing on her feet every time. She went inside smiling. Now came the last bit of packing and she would be able to go.

And just in time too, for when she looked over at the clock, she realized she only had thirty minutes. Quickly grabbing her backpack, Fionna rushed to the upstairs bedroom, searching for her silver dagger.

She found in on her small nightstand, and looked down at the assortment of holders. Instead of putting it in one of them, she slipped it into her boot leg. It was hidden perfectly. She then went around the house, looking for other weapons.

She came up with a couple of ninja stars from her and Cakes excursion into the Ice Queens secret ninja lair, and a grappling hook. Fionna tucked away the ninja star in a secret pocket, and strapped the grappling hook onto her hip.

While passing the mirror in the living room, Fionna stopped and looked at herself. She didn't see Fionna the Human anymore. She saw Fionna the Adventurer, bold, dauntless, and brave. She looked older too.

The green backpack thrown across her shoulder added a childish touch, but Fionna didn't mind. And so, with food in tow, and weapons all around her, Fionna walked off into the coming night, heading for Ashley's house.

* * *

Fionna reached Ashley's house breathless. She had run most of the way, not wanting to be late. She stepped onto the porch, avoiding the broken first step, and knocked on the door. Ashley answered almost immediately.

She opened the door just a crack, "Were you followed?" Fionna shook her head no. "Good," Ashley said simply. She opened the door wide, gesturing for Fionna to come in. When she had done so, and was in the house, Ashley shut the door, and locked it.

It was only then that Ashley actually looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, "What's with the getup?" Fionna felt herself blush. Maybe she had overdone it on the whole preparation thing. "Uh, I just want to be prepared."

Ashley shrugged, "With what you're about to do, yeah, I'd be preparing like crazy too. But I don't think the sexy black ninja assassin suit was necessary." Fionna knew she must have been red as a tomato, because Ashley laughed.

"Relax, you don't look that sexy." Fionna rolled her eyes, "Whatever witch, where's the portal?" Ashley held up a finger, "Patience young Padawan." Fionna looked at her funny. "What the heck is a Padawan?"

Ashley shrugged, "It's off this really old movie. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand." She walked over to Fionna, reaching out. "What are you- ouch!" Fionna yelped when Ashley pulled a string of hair off.

"You could have warned me," Fionna grumbled rubbing her head. Ashley narrowed her eyes, "Stop being such a baby. Now, where did I put that stupid- Ah! There!" Ashley darted across the room, reappearing with a cauldron. "Usually I don't use this, besides to make soup in, but for this kind of magic, we'll need a potion."

She rubbed her hands together, looking evil as ever. "I need to go find my spell book. Don't touch anything." She threw Fionna a placid look, and then disappeared through the doorway and into the hall, leaving Fionna to ponder around the room.

There was a large old dusty rug covering the floor, and a fireplace over on one end of the room. Burned fire wood sat in it, charred black from use. A table sat in the corner near the doorway that lead into the hallway, and an old chair rested beside it, holes showing the stuffing underneath the aging fabric.

Really, the inside of the house looked no different that the outside of the house. It was old, and falling apart. But a home was a home, Fionna guessed. Ashley soon returned, luging a huge book onto a table top.

"Gosh, this thing is heavier than I remember," she complained, stretching her back. "Ok, so," she began flipping through the yellow pages, each one giving off a dust cloud, "The spell should be on page thousand and one."

Fionna blanched, "How many pages are there?" Ashley shrugged, "Ten thousand something-or-other. You'd die before you could even get through page one." Fionna, who ignored the insult, didn't even try to think about how long it would take to read such a book.

"Here!" Ashley said triumphantly. Fionna looked over her shoulder at the page she had her finger on. There were odd scribbles and notes at the bottom of the page, and pictures and diagrams covered the thin yellow paper.

"Hey, that looks like the smiley face you draw for a regular portal," Fionna said, pointing at a circle with a face drawn in it. Ashley rolled her eyes, "No dip Sherlock. Of course it looks like the original, but even a goody-two-shoes like you can notice the difference." And indeed you could.

Instead of a happy face, it was an upside down snarl. It looked like it was about to leap right off the page and eat them. Fionna shivered. "Oh relax, it's just a drawing," Ashley said irritably.

But Fionna couldn't shake the feeling that this was not meant to be drawn, that it was pure evil. Of course, that was probably why it was illegal in the first place. Ashley walked over to the cauldron, her finger working in a strange pattern.

"Octum los spiritum! Ect tu maratus, more furium!" she chanted, her fingers spouting blue fire. Suddenly, the cauldron was filled to the brim with a bubbling green liquid. Fionna watched curiously, never having been told what happens with a witch's brew.

Then, Ashley pulled out Fionna's blonde hair, and dropped it into the mixture. I gave off a mini explosion of smoke, and then changed colors, from green to a sparkling blue. "Ok you momo, get ready, cause' this potion goes bad in five minutes."

Quickly, Ashley ran over to the wall, producing a piece of chalk in the process. She sketched out the angry face, then grabbed a small cup. She dunked it into the cauldron, filling it with the blue liquid, "You ready?" she asked Fionna.

Fionna gulped, and then nodded. Ashley turned back to the angry face, and upon splashing the blue substance on it, she chanted, "Antus marie tum spiroto, latus qu mis!" The angry face glowed red, and then, right before Fionna and Ashley, a portal opened.

"You did it…" Fionna whispered in awe. Ashley looked offended, "Of course I did it idiot, that's why you came to me in the first place. Now go through the portal before it closes." Fionna rushed forward, but before she went through the glowing red expanse she turned to Ashley, "Wait, where will it spit me out at?"

It was then that Ashley smiled a wicked smile, "Oh, I don't know. Somewhere in the Nightosphere. But that s all you wanted right?" It was then that Fionna realized what the possibilities were. With regular portaling, you could open a portal and just think about where you wanted to go, or to whom, and it would take you instantly there.

But with illegal portaling, you could end up over a river of lava and fall to your death, or could end up being portaled to a farther section than where you wanted to be, miles away from your destination.

"Have a safe trip," Ashley said, her eyes turning dark. And before Fionna could pull back from the portal, Ashley pushed her through, sending her spinning into a red abyss.

* * *

**I swear, even though I saw this coming, and I was writing it, I totally wanted to jack slap Ashley for being such a butt! Grrrrr! Anways, plz review! Hopefully Fionna doesn't fall into a deep pit of boiling lava... maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Hmmmmmm... REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Drum roll plz! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Marshall Lee's worst nightmare! (I will edit it later, so please excuse it's ratchetness) I hope u enjoy ^.^ Read on...**

* * *

Marshall Lee looked around him, seeing nothing but inky darkness. He walked a ways in front of him, yet nothing changed. "This isn't so bad," he said. But he knew that he was just fooling himself.

Coming to a stop, he crossed his arms. Nothing.

Suddenly, there was a whisper. Turning around, Marshall looked behind him, finding that the darkness lightened, and a hall formed. Against his better judgment, he started to walk towards it.

He slipped his hands into his jeans pocket, looking with mild curiosity at the walls that formed around him. They were pink, with some pictures and a couple or chairs here and there. Doors lined it up and down on either side.

_I know this place,_ Marshall thought vaguely. A giggle echoed through the hall. Marshall stopped, knowing that sound anywhere. Fionna. Suddenly, his palms were sweaty, and his thoughts got jumbled. All except one. Fionna.

Without his consent, his legs started moving, and not just moving, running. He passed more doors, the occasional chair, and then there were potted plants with candy fruit. _I know where I am,_ Marshall thought, frowning.

He didn't like where this was going, but couldn't stop himself from running faster when another laugh echoed down the hall. This time, it was louder. The hall started to round a bend, and more light came from the end of it.

He burst into a large room, lit by a lamp in the corner. It cast shadows around the seemingly bare cube. Almost empty, save it were the four post bed and the two sitting on it. Well, Fionna sitting on Gumball that is.

Marshall froze, his blood running cold. He stared, eyes wide, at the two. Fionna sat in Gumballs lap, facing him, legs around his hips. She wore her usual blue skirt and shirt, but her green back pack was deserted on the floor a ways away. She giggled as Gumball trailed a finger over her neck, and then passionately kissed her.

Marshall balled his hands into fists, feeling them shake with the effort of holding himself back. The way Gumball touched her, the way he held her, the way she kissed him back… it should have been him. I was then that the two actually realized that Marshall was standing there.

Fionna looked up, pushing Gumball away slightly. "Marshall Lee?" she asked, a smile spreading over her face, "What are you doing here?" Marshall lowered his head, "I was just leaving…"

She laughed, "Oh, didn't you already do that?" He snapped his head up. Was that a mocking tone she was using? "Yeah, actually," he said through clenched teeth. Gumball pulled Fionna against him, saying something into her ear. She laughed again, and he nibbled earlobe

"No, that won't be a problem…" Marshall heard Fionna say. He shook his head, "Is this what you're going to do to me? Ignore me when I've been gone for eight months? Mock me even?" Fionna looked at him.

"Marshall, you've only been gone a few days. I knew you would come back. You always do." She smiled her sweet smile, the one thing that made Marshall's heart beat when nothing else could. "No," he said, wavering, "I've been gone for months now, and you haven't even noticed."

Fionna frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, now that I'm with Gumball…" she looked at him and they both smiled. Marshall felt like gagging, both from having to watch this display of affection, and also from having to watch this display of affection. Either way, it made him want to hurl.

They sucked face or a while, Marshall being forgotten once again. He felt his heart break, again. Watching them be like this, it tore at him like a dagger would at a trapped animal. He turned to leave, to hide the tears that welded up in his eyes, but found that the hall had disappeared.

He slammed a hand on the wall, lowering his head and closing his eyes. _It's not real Marshall,_ he told himself, _This, isn't real._ "Of course it's real Marshy." He cringed, turning to look at Fionna who was staring at him from across the room.

"You really didn't expect me to fall for you, do you? You knew I would always end up with Gumball." She hugged tight to Gumball, and he smirked. "I knew all along about your little crush on me," she shrugged, a small gesture, "I just didn't feel the same. Who could love a monster like you?"

Marshall gritted his teeth, his fangs hurting from the pressure, "Stop it. This isn't real. You're not real." Now, Gumball laughed, "Of course it is bats for brains. You just can't take seeing us so happy. I've always been smarter than you, always gotten the better half of life."

He rested a hand on Fionna waist, which Marshall felt was just bragging. "And you helped me. I have to say Marshall, that was one good song you wrote. Too bad Fionna here chose me over you. But, of course, why would she choose you?"

Marshall growled, feeling his fangs grow more. "Why Fionna?" he finally gave in to their accusing sadistic stares, "Why didn't you love me?" And for once in his life, Marshall saw Fionna look away from him without any interest. "What's there to like?"

Marshall was crushed. He fell to the floor, his whole body shaking. Thoughts jumped into his head. What was he thinking? Her, love something like him? Impossible! He was worthless to her, and to everyone else.

He was a monster that didn't deserve love, a thing rather than a person. A freak, not good enough for her. It was then that Marshall realized what his true fear was. Fionna rejecting him for what he was. And more importantly, being with Gumball forever.

"No," Marshall said. Fionna raised an eyebrow, "No what?"

"No, you're wrong. This isn't real. I was in a battle. I was in a fight. This is all in my head. I will not submit to you Fear Demon. I will not." Marshall looked up at Fionna. She sat there on the bed, looking back at him. Then she smiled, "Smart smart Marshall Lee."

Suddenly she didn't look like Fionna at all. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she awkwardly arched her back. Then, what looked like black oil started to slowly make its way from her mouth, covering her.

Marshall kept quiet and still, even though the scene in front of him was terrible to watch. He wasn't about to show the Fear Demon anymore weakness. Gumball and the rest of the room faded away, and he was once again in the darkness he had started in, but this time, he wasn't alone.

Fionna had completely changed, in her place stood a looming figure. The Fear Demon was all black, almost invisible in the dark world. He had long pointed ears, more like horns, on top of his head, and glowing red demonic eyes. There was no mouth that was visible, nor any features of his face that were prominent.

He had long arms, ending in sharp talons for fingers. Marshall could barely make out spikes and awkwardly sharp scales on some places on his body, which faded out with the blackness around them. He smiled then, making Marshall shiver. His smile was full of pure white crocodile teeth.

"Your Majesty," the demon said mockingly, bowing. Marshall narrowed his eyes. "BM," he returned shortly. The demon snarled, his red eyes seeming to glow. "Please, I would that you'd call me Bethimul."

Marshall gave a smile of his own, "And I would that you'd call me Marshall." He knew the Demon wouldn't dare. No one, save it were his closest friends and his mother, could call him by his name. The Demon remained silent.

"I want out BM. No more games! I killed your son, I can kill you-"

He was cut off by a low growling laugh. "You think this is about him? How ignorant you are. Your fears are too much to resist." He disappeared as a shadow, then reformed off to the side. "I wanted a chance to look deep into your mind, oh great King."

He came close, whispering into Marshall's ear, "The key to a man's downfall is his mind." Marshall snarled and slashed out. He only hit vapor, and Bethimul reappeared a ways away.

"You don't know, do you?" he said, his eyes narrowing to slits. Marshall tilted his head, "That you like to dress up like a princess every now and then? Don't we all man?" Bethimul hissed, "So you don't know."

Marshall was getting tired of this, "Don't know what?!" Bethimul hissed and sputtered, a somewhat laugh coming out like a bug hissing. "She's here you fool. Looking for you." Marshall glared up at the tall black demon, "Who is?"

A forked tongue slipped out, black like the rest of him. "Your worst Nightmare." Marshall, with a jolt, realized what he should have in the first place. "It can't be…" He shook his head, "You're lying." He was so in shock he didn't even realize that Bethimul had moved.

"I am many things young Lord, but I am not a liar. What I say is true. And if what you feel is true…"

Suddenly Marshall Lee wanted the demon out of his head. He was exposed. Fionna was exposed. Crap! How had she even gotten here? And where was she? Was she hurt, surrounded by enemies? What did she think she was doing?

"She's looking for you," Bethimul repeated, "But what she will find is me." Marshall lunged at the Demon of Fear, trying to tear him apart. He grew to his bat form, "Don't you go near her!" he roared.

But Bethimul dissipated into a smoky cloud, gone from sight. "I will have her in my grasp before too long, King. Hand over your kingdom to me, or be prepared to see your lovely die." Marshall spun around and around, "I'll kill you!"

The voice chuckled, "As you wish."

And with that, Marshall felt the darkness lift, the pressure against his head relieve itself, and the evil body disappear. He was standing in the arena again, the crowd around him on their feet, shouting.

Looking down, he saw Lady Widows crumpled body in the dust, the sword sticking out gruesomely. Blood, still heavy and running, came from the wound. It sizzled and burned like acid. It was as if no time at all had passed, but Marshall felt as if he had been standing there forever.

Instead of the sound of shouting voices, all Marshall heard was a dull roar.

Only two thoughts went through his mind at that moment. Fionna was looking for him, and the Fear Demon was about to kill her. Turning around, Marshall Lee retched onto the arena's rock ground until there was nothing left, and then black spots overtook his vision. The ground rushed up to meet him.

The darkness claimed him once again, but this time, he knew it wasn't Bethimul.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN! Bet you didn't see that coming! And so, to answer your question, is Fionna going to get hurt? Yes, quite possibly :) Please review!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry, I've been missing for the past week #^.^# You know, just been sick, stressed, and lazy. Hopefully I will update more this week. Thank you everyone for helping me reach 6,600 views! Makes me so happsy, I might explode XD It's a short chapter, sorry. Read on...**

* * *

All around her Fionna saw swirling colors of red and black, mixing together, and tearing apart. She closed her eyes as a scream tore through her throat. Vaguely she heard it echo around her, as if the colors were mocking her.

Suddenly, a wind hit her, hot and smelling of brimstone. Fionna opened her eyes, and looked down. Red packed earth below her was coming up faster and faster by the second. She instantly looked above her and saw a large and high cave roof.

Her eyes widened when she saw her green backpack tumbling beside her through the air. Food started to spill out of it, banana's and apples now surrounding her in her free fall. Fionna made a grab for her pack, but couldn't gain any position stable enough to catch it.

Fionna flailed her arms, trying to right herself. She needed something to slow her, and fast! She looked back down at the ground, and gave a yelp. She was so close to it. _Plan, plan, need a plan! _And then it hit her.

Reaching clumsily for her belt, she unlatched the grappling hook. Quickly latching both hands onto the handle, Fionna pointed it at the roof of the cave. _I hope this works,_ she thought before pulling the trigger.

There was a sudden trust from the gun, and then a rope and hook was hurtling up towards the cave roof. Fionna's bangs whipped around in her face, and her pony tail waved frantically around her.

_Please work, please work, please work!_ Fionna chanted silently, gritting her teeth. And then, right when she looked down to see herself crashing into the dirt, there was a sudden snatch, and Fionna was ripped through the air once again, making a low swinging arch.

She let out a laugh, ignoring the pain in her torn arms. She was alive. She looked up to see the hook buried in a rock stalagmite. She let out a loud whoop, feeling more alive than she had in a long time.

A snap cut short that moment of invincibility.

Fionna went tumbling to the ground once again, red dust rolling up in huge clouds around her. She flipped and rolled over rocks and thorned plants, finally coming to a stop with her face in the dirt.

Her artillery belt dug into her hips, and her arms ached. With a groan, she picked herself up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ouch," she said, now knowing the meaning of the word. She looked down in her other hand where the grappling gun was still grasped tightly.

She followed the trail of rope and saw that it ended a ways away, torn and jagged. Looking up curiously, Fionna could barely make out the rest of the rope high about her, blowing in an almost nonexistent wind.

She also saw, with some annoyance, the red portal swirling at the top of the cave. There was a sharp crack, and it was gone, winking out like a star. Fionna raised an eyebrow. That was a long fall she had just taken, by anyone's standards.

Giving a sigh, Fionna moved to get up. She instantly regretted it. Pain coursed through her ankle, making her cry out. She fell back to the ground, clutching it. Gingerly, she poked it. The pain wasn't as bad this time, but she whimpered all the same.

It wasn't broken, just sprained really badly. Suddenly, she felt tired. The adrenaline rush she had gotten from the free fall was fading now, leaving her with what she had; a bruised and hurt body.

Taking this time to examine herself, Fionna looked at the damage. Her brand new assassin suit was caked with red dust, and another brighter red substance that she could only guess to be blood. She saw cuts and gashes along her legs and arms, and some had even penetrated her suit, little knicks and such showing bloody scrapes.

Her shoes had at least survived the terrible treatment. They looked as if they had seen better days, but were better looking than her suit. And her hair, Fionna thought, must look like a disaster train wreck. She gave a conscious rub on her scalp, trying to smooth down the hair that she imagined was sticking up.

It was only then, after contemplating herself, that Fionna gave any attention to the landscape she had landed in. Everything seemed to be bathed in an evil red glow, which was cast by a large stream of lava flowing towards the right of her.

She then realized how hot she was on that side and her back, wondering how hot it must be just to be right there by it. There were haggard skeletal trees surrounding her and the stream, and bushes and collections of thorns and brambles covered the landscape, but really there was nothing but red dirt and fire spurting out of lava wells. They doted the land like weeds.

Fionna started when one erupted close to her. _It isn't safe here,_ she thought to herself, looking around for someplace that was any safer. But of course it was the Nightosphere. What had she expected, a four star hotel?

A small patch of green caught her attention. "My pack!" Fionna exclaimed, spotting it through a throng of shriveled trees. Again, Fionna tried to get up. Her ankle resisted, but this time Fionna ignored the pain.

She hobbled a couple of feet before stopping. Already she seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. Again, she ignored the fatigue and pain, and pushed forward. After what took like forever, Fionna finally reached her stained and green backpack.

To say the least, it was ripped to pieces, having landed in a bush of brambles. There needle like spines stuck out a foot or so, making it impossible to reach the pack. Fruit and packaged food littered the area.

There were some cans and packages that survived the fall, but a lot was busted open of splattered all over the ground. Almost all of the fruit was destroyed, except a couple of apples that only seemed to be bruised.

Falling to the ground, Fionna gave a frustrated sigh. All that work, for nothing! Packing food, and weapons, and her sword into that small tiny-.

_Wait a minute,_ she suddenly remembered, _where is my sword?_

She looked up into the nest of brambles, searching the area with her eyes. Then, a twinkling pink think shone through the red gloom of the Nightosphere. Fionna saw, with growing horror, that her best sword, and best fighting weapon, now lay in the middle of the briar patch.

With a moan, Fionna laid her head down on her hands, laying out on the hard warm ground. "Can anything else go wrong?" she asked herself. Her eyelids started to close shut. How long had it been since she had slept? It felt like forever.

And with the last thoughts of her sword going through her head, Fionna fell into a fitful sleep, the darkness wrapping around her like a blanket.

And then, there was a sudden pressure in her head.

* * *

**Please review ^.^ I've been gone for a week, needs to hear some feedback. Do you think the story is going good so far? It would make my day to hear from u guys! Tanks youuuu!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am soooo sory it's taking so long to update! I'll try and finish this fanfic as soon as I can. Sry, it's a short chapter. Read on...**

* * *

Fionna looked around, examining the darkness around her. _Is this a dream? _She thought to herself, knowing it had to be. The inky black around her only could exist in a dream. No place she had ever been had been this dark.

She walked a ways forward, her heeled boots echoing off of invisible walls. It sounded like she was in a large room, whose walls were spread a distance away from her. She raised an eyebrow, as nothing eventful was happening, and to be quite frank, she was bored.

She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the black suit, boots and utility belt. But now, there were all gleaming, as if they were polished, and no blood nor dust covered them. The nicks and tears in the fabric had magically mended themselves, and she felt fresh and invigorated.

"Yeah," Fionna said, her voice echoing off the invisible walls, "This is definitely a dream." She walked a little more, when suddenly, she collided with something. "Ow!" she said as her head bumped into an invisible thing.

Stepping back, she reached out with her hands, searching. They rested on the thing, and feeling in every direction, found that it was a wall. "Ok," Fionna said, "This is a weird dream." No sooner had she said it, a sound like mechanical workings started up.

Again, Fionna slammed into the wall, or more accurately, it slammed into her. She stumbled backwards, falling over her heeled boots. She rubbed her head, feeling it throb. Looking wildly around, she found that the invisible wall was now a white opaque washboard, and visible.

There were others, confirming her suspicions of a room. All of the walls were white, and sturdy looking, towering above Fionna like giants. But their height and appearance was not what drove Fionna to panic. It was that they were moving.

And they were closing in on her.

Fionna had only four things she was afraid of. The ocean, the Lich, the vault, and tiny spaces. And this situation was seriously starting to develop into the last one. The walls continued to close in, their speed moderate.

Fionna looked up to where a black ceiling had been, and was now replaced with a white ceiling. It too was slowly making its way down, and Fionna let out a tiny scream as the wall closest to her caught up.

It pushed her across the smooth black floor that had remained the same color throughout the whole ordeal. Her feet slipped and slid as she tried to gain traction to stop the wall, but it kept pushing her closer to the other wall.

Everything started to get cramped and small and suffocating. Fionna gave a dry cry when her feet finally touched the wall opposite the one she was pushing against, and the two walls on her sides were closing in fast, as was the ceiling up above.

She punched and pounded at the wall, knowing it was fruitless, but trying all the same. She screamed for someone, anyone, knowing no one was there. Eventually. She yelled Marshall Lee's name, over and over again.

Suddenly, the walls stopped, leaving Fionna in a ball on the floor, trying to disappear along with the much needed space. A voice, deep and menacing, sounded through the walls. "Oh how I love the sounds of screaming children." It chuckled, and the walls were gone, as if they never existed.

Fionna detangled her arms from around herself, standing up and walking backwards, almost tripping over her heels again. "Who's there? Where are you! Come out so I can punch your face!" Again the dark chuckle sounded, but Fionna couldn't pinpoint where it was coming form.

"Now now, I would hate to kill you too soon. I still need you for my own purposes." A figure cloaked in darkness appeared, barely visible. A terrible smile sat on its face, its deep set red eyes shining. "Hello Fionna the Human. Welcome to your worst nightmare."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**K, I've been typing my fingers to nubs writing stuff, hopefully you can forgive me for being as slow as a legless turtle. Read on..**

* * *

Marshall Lee woke up with a yell and a punch. Tony went flying back, slamming against the wall opposite the steel framed bed. He hit hard enough that spider web cracks appeared in the cement-like wall.

Nightmare and Nephiria grabbed both of his arms as he attempted to get up. "Whoa, hold up there Mr. Macho! Please, do not kill my brother, that's my job." Tony grunted and pushed of the wall, turning to see that his shape was indented in it. "Funny Nightmare, real funny."

She cast a smirk his way, then turned her attention back to Marshall Lee. He was breathing hard, a cold bead of sweat already starting to develop on his neck and forehead. "We have to stop him, he's going to kill her! It's all my fault, if only I hadn't-"

He shook his head, "I've got to find her." He snatched at the ragged covers, trying to throw them off. He searched the room, finding his blue axe bass leaning against the wall. A little bit of pressure was lifted of his shoulders. At least he wouldn't have to go hunting it in the arena.

But the two girls wouldn't let him up, and they both slammed him back down onto the bed. Nightmare waved a finger in his face, "Sorry, but no can do. Bed rest is recommended, you have to recover from that last battle. We'll hold off your other opponents, but you have to be right and ready to fight after a few days."

Marshall flashed her his demon eyes, "Let go Nightmare!" He threw his shoulders forward, struggling against the two demons. They shouted for him to calm down, and with all of their strength, they drug him back down onto the bed.

"Stop that!" Nephiria shouted at him, her white pupils turning to cat slits. Marshall hissed, "No! She's out there, and he's going to kill her if I don't do something!"

Nephiria shook him, "Stop talking crazy! Glob, what did his head do to you?" Marshall growled, "That's what I'm trying to tell you idiots! Bethimul is going after Fionna! He's going to use her to get the throne from me, to take over the Nightosphere!"

Nightmare gave him a curious look, "Fionna? You mean that chick you flirted with all the time?" Marshall glared at her, "We don't have time for this, we have to go find her." Tony walked up, putting a hand on Nightmares shoulder, "Oh for Globs sake, just let him go. The buggers seriously freaked out, and you guys are just making it worse."

Nephiria and Nightmare both let go of Marshall at the same time after sharing a glance, and he jumped up as soon as he felt their weight off him. Tony grabbed his shoulder before he could stand though. "Wait, we need to know what's going on Marshall. We need to hear the whole story."

Marshall turned his head, "I told you, the Fear Demon has Fionna and is going to kill her to get to me. We have to save her." Tony shook his head, "Ming telling us what you two's relationship is? Why did you come back Marshall Lee?"

Marshall sighed and was quiet. Eventually he turned towards the small group. "I left the Land of Aaa because I couldn't stand to see her with someone else." He sat back down on the bed. "I'm pretty sure you guys have heard of Prince Gumball."

Nightmare wrinkled her nose, "That sweet stuck up candy Prince who's a total nerd and butt? Yeah, we hate him." Marshall nodded, "She had a crush on him, and the night I left he asked her to be his girlfriend."

Nephiria whistled, "Tuff luck Marshall." He shook his head, "That's not even the half of it. I helped him." Nightmare tilted her head, "Why?" "I didn't know I was helping him win Fionna over, ok?" Marshall said exasperated. "He just came to me as a friend."

Tony stared at him, "Hold up, you were friends with him?!" Marshall shrugged, "Eh, sometimes, when I wanted a favor, but we were more like acquaintances than actual friends." Nephiria waved her hands, "Ok, ok, he stole your girl, moving on."

Marshall looked down to the ground, leaning on his knees, "Nothing much to say now. I left that night, promising never to return. I became leader of the Nightosphere, and here we are almost a year later."

He shrugged, his long black hair falling into his face as he sat up, "I sealed the portals so that no one could come in or go out without my permission. I have no idea how she got in." Tony raises an eyebrow, "We'll, if she was so determined to get into the Nightosphere, she might have used an illegal portal created with pure black magic."

Nightmare turned to her brother, "Yeah, but you have to have a level sixteen wizard to conjure up such a thing. That or a demon that knows the ropes. How would she know a level sixteen wizard?"

Marshall snapped his head up, "Ashley." Everyone face palmed, remembering Marshall's old girlfriend. "Completely forgot about her," Marshall said, clenching his fists. "She help Fionna get here, knowing she might die. When I get my hands on her, I swear,-"

"Hey Marshall, Nephiria interrupted, "It was Fionna's choice to come here. Why do you think she risked her life to get to a place of fire and death." Really, it was a statement rather than a question, and Marshall was quiet for a while before answering.

"I don't know."

"My guess," Nightmare said softly for once, "Is that she misses you Marshall."

Everyone was quiet, watching their leader as he hung his head once again staring at the floor. He sighed and looked up at the trio. "Please, do not get my hopes up. I can't go through rejection again, this time right to the face."

He waved a hand absently, "Besides, I've got a Nightosphere to rule, and she's got a boyfriend to get back to. It could never happen." Tony crossed his arms, "But you still love her, don't you?"

Marshall didn't answer.

Everyone, even Nightmare, usually the toughest of all, looked at each other. "Well," Tony said, "We had better go find her. Wouldn't want your chances totally smashed, now would we?" Nightmare nodded, as did Nephiria.

Marshall looked up, running a hand through his black hair, "I have no idea where she is." Nephiria shrugged, "She can't be so far away. The Nightosphere ends somewhere… I think." Tony shook his head, "Yeah dude, we'll find her."

Marshall nodded gloomily a dark look on his face, "I just hope we get to her first."

* * *

**Yes, yes, ratchedy, I know. Grammer and spellinf iz terrible, but it's better than nothin'! LOL XD I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon... pffffft, forget that, I'll have it up when I have it up. I don't even trust myself to have it up 'soon'. So, pleaaaasssseee review! I lik hearing what people think of my stories. ^.^ tanks for the reviews so far, they ar eawesome! REVIEW SOME MOR! Hope u enjoy(ed).**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
